


NCT Groupchat Series

by KangSeulgisOfficialSimp



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bullying, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Crying, Drunken Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jaemin is jealous, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentioned Kinks, Mentions of Suicide, No Smut, Renjun sells knives, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Shotaro is scared, Sungchan knows things, Sungchans got a crush, Ten is injured, Texting, sungchan and shotaros dorm is pretty much a zoo, the wayv members just want him to rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangSeulgisOfficialSimp/pseuds/KangSeulgisOfficialSimp
Summary: NCT GroupchatsThe chapters are not connected in any way unless specifically stated so. (I’m not good with words so idk if that makes sense)Basically it’s a series of NCT groupchats/private chats. Each chapter is something different. Some are sad, some are funny, some are chaotic, some are cute, etc.The usernames and groupchat names will be the same the whole way through (unless specifically stated that I’ve changed one of the usernames or groupchat names) but that doesn’t mean that the chapters are connected!TW!! (I’ll specifically put trigger warnings before each chapter, along with a short summery of the chapter)I’ll add tags and relationships as needed
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 42
Kudos: 98





	1. Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle and Jisung have been dating for quite a while. But the lack of sexual intimacy worries Chenle and leaves Jisung questioning things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Theres nothing you have to worry about in this chapter 🙃
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> Cussing, questioning sexuality, implied sex, talking about sex but nothing graphic

**Usernames:**

**Jisung: AwkwardBoi**

**Chenle: Dolphin**

**Jaemin: Nana**

**Haechan: MarksBitch**

**Jeno: Samoyed**

**Renjun: PrinceOfChina**

**Mark: Canada**

* * *

**_Foreign Boizzzz_ **

**_Dolphin is online_ **

**Dolphin:**

Guysssss

I need advice

**_PrinceOfChina is online_ **

**_Canada is online_ **

**PrinceOfChina:**

Yes?

**Canada:**

What's up?

**Dolphin:**

Okay, you know how me and Jisung are dating?

**PrinceOfChina:**

Yeah?

**Dolphin:**

And we’ve been dating for a while…

**Canada:**

Yeah, you guys have been dating longer than me and Hyuck

**Dolphin:**

Yeah, 6 months to be exact.

**PrinceOfChina:**

Okay, what are you getting at here?

**Dolphin:**

I’ll get there, jeez

**PrinceOfChina:**

Okay, well then continue

**Dolphin:**

I would have continued if you didn’t interrupt me and say “OkAy, WhAt ArE yOu GeTtInG aT hErE.”

**PrinceOfChina:**

ffs just continue

**Dolphin:**

**🙄**

First I have a question

**Canada:**

What is question

**PrinceOfChina:**

If this is just a “does Jisung actually like me or is he just pretending” thing again, I will scream

**Dolphin:**

It’s not that

Well…

**PrinceOfChina:**

Chenle istg 

He loves you sm and you have nothing to worry about

**Dolphin:**

Just let me explain, okay?

**PrinceOfChina:**

Carry on then

**Dolphin:**

@Canada this is going to seem like a weird question, but I need you to answer

**Canada:**

Okay?

**Dolphin:**

You and Donghyuck have been dating for only like 3 months right?

**Canada:**

Yesh

**PrinceOfChina:**

Yes*

**Canada:**

No, I meant “Yesh”

**PrinceOfChina:**

Why not just spell it right?

**Canada:**

I spell it how I want to pronounce it

**PrinceOfChina:**

I-

**Dolphin:**

Okay, now back to me

**PrinceOfChina:**

Yes, can we move the convo away from Mark’s weird spelling of “yes”

**Canada:**

😑

Chenle, pls continue 

**Dolphin:**

Okay, so you and Donghyuck have been dating for only 3 months, correct?

**Canada:**

Correct

**Dolphin:**

Have you guys…

**Canada:**

Have us guys….?

**Dolphin:** You

know…

**Canada:**

Be more specific

**PrinceOfChina:**

I think he’s asking if you and Donghyuck have done the dirty

**Canada:**

👀 

**Dolphin:**

Have you?

**Canada:**

Yes….?

Why?

**Dolphin:**

Me and Jisung have been dating for 6 months. 3 months longer than you and Donghyuck. 

**Canada:**

Okay, and….?

**Dolphin:**

And we haven’t… you know…

Done it

**PrinceOfChina:**

Oh…

**Canada:**

I understand your concern (?)

Explain further (?)

**Dolphin:**

Like, we’ve almost, you know, but he always stops us right as things start getting a bit intimate

**PrinceOfChina:**

Maybe he just isn’t ready????

**Dolphin:**

Or what if I’m like doing something wrong???

**Canada:**

Chenle, I’m sure it has nothing to do with you. As Renjun said, it might just be that he’s not ready yet, or he could be waiting for marriage

**Dolphin:**

If he was waiting for marriage then that would be very inconvenient

We ain’t in Canada

Gay marriage isn’t legal here, remember?

**Canada:**

Idk man, maybe talk to him abt it if it’s concerning you this much

The only one who can give you an actual answer is Jisung

**Dolphin:**

You’re right

I’ll talk to him abt it tomorrow morning

Goodnight

**PrinceOfChina:**

Goodnight

**Canada:**

Night

**_Dolphin went offline_ **

**_PrinceOfChina went offline_ **

**_Canada went offline_ **

—

**_Kewl Kidzz_ **

**_AwkwardBoi is online_ **

**AwkwardBoi:**

I am so confusedddd

**_Canada is online_ **

**Canada:**

Really? Right when I go offline and turn off my phone to go to bed?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Sorryyy

**_Nana is online_ **

**_Samoyed is online_ **

**Nana:**

What's wrong Jisung?

**Samoyed:**

It’s 2 am 😩😩

**Nana:**

Don’t act like you were trying to sleep

**Samoyed:**

But I was

**Nana:**

I am literally laying with you in your bed rn

We were about to 👀😏

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin!!

**Nana:**

Oopsie 🙃

**AwkwardBoi:**

?

**Canada:**

?

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**MarksBitch:**

Wait a damn minute

Are y’all…

Together???

Like… dating???

**Samoyed:**

No

**Nana:**

Yes

**Samoyed:**

No

**Nana:**

Yes

**Canada:**

So, is that a yes or a no?

**Nana:**

Yes we are dating

**Samoyed:**

No we are not dating

**Nana:**

Jeno…

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin…

**Nana:**

We should stop lying and hiding our relationship and just tell them already

**Samoyed:**

Yes we are dating

**MarksBitch:**

How long have y’all been dating????

**Nana:**

Almost a month now

**Samoyed:**

👍

**AwkwardBoi:**

😧🤭🤔🤯🤨😩😖😫

**Nana:**

Jisung you good?

**Canada!:**

Oh, right. Jisung, what are you confused about?

**AwkwardBoi:**

I think I’m broken

**MarksBitch:**

Uh, what?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Why am I so different from you guys??

Why do I feel this way?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

**Samoyed:**

I’m scared

I’ve never seen him use a bad word before

**Nana:**

Jisung, are you okay?

**MarksBitch:**

I think he’s having an identity crisis

**Canada:**

I think I know that this is about…

**AwkwardBoi:**

Do you rly?

**Canada:**

Why don't you tell us what’s wrong and I’ll tell you if my guess is correct

**AwkwardBoi:**

You guys will laugh at me

**Nana:**

No we won’t, right guys?

**Canada:**

Right

**Samoyed:**

Right

**MarksBitch:**

No promises

**Canada:**

Hyuck 😒

**MarksBitch:**

Fine. I promise I won’t laugh

**AwkwardBoi:**

I don’t want to have sex

**Nana:**

Oh, well it’s okay if your not ready

**AwkwardBoi:**

No, like I don’t want to have sex ever

**Samoyed:**

Well that's okay too

**AwkwardBoi:**

No it’s not okay

Normal people love sex, but for some reason I just feel disgusted by it and want nothing to do with it

Why am I like this?

Why can’t I be like everyone else?

Why do I have to feel this way?

I’m like

Broken

**Samoyed:**

Okay, okay

Calm down

**AwkwardBoi:**

Am calm

**Nana:**

Do you happen to maybe be asexual???

**AwkwardBoi:**

Idkkkkkkk

I don’t want to be asexual tho

Why can’t I just be like everyone else 😩

**MarksBitch:**

This is like when Mark was questioning his sexuality

**Canada:**

I wasn’t like this

**MarksBitch:**

Yes you were

And who made you question your sexuality?

**Canada:**

You already know

**MarksBitch:**

Yes but I like to be reminded

**Canada:**

You’re the reason I questioned my sexuality

**MarksBitch:**

Yup. That’s right. 😎

**Canada:**

🙄

**  
Nana:**

Jisung, have you talked to Chenle about this?

**AwkwardBoi:**

No

**Canada:**

You probably should...

**AwkwardBoi:**

Why?

Did he say anything to you and Renjun?

**Canada:**

Maybe…

**AwkwardBoi:**

What did he say?

**Canada:**

He thinks that it’s his fault basically

Like he thinks he’s the reason why you two haven’t… ya know

**AwkwardBoi:**

Oh god

But he’s not

It’s not him, it’s me

Literally

**Canada:**

He said he was gonna talk to you about it in the morning

**AwkwardBoi:**

What if I just force myself to have sex and completely ignore the discomfort I feel in intimate situations

**Samoyed:**

Jisung, you can’t do that

**AwkwardBoi:**

Why not?

**Samoyed:**

Jisung, don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do

**AwkwardBoi:**

You don't get it

If you were in my situation, you would probably be thinking the same things I’m thinking

**MarksBitch:**

If all your friends started smoking and doing drugs, would you?

**AwkwardBoi:**

No

**MarksBitch:**

Exactly

So why would you give in to the pressure to have sex?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Gahhhh

This is confusing

Maybe I am asexual

**Samoyed:**

And you should rly talk to Chenle about that tomorrow 

**AwkwardBoi:**

I know…

What if he breaks up with me?

**Nana:**

If he breaks up with you, he’s an asshole

**Canada:**

He loves you for you, not your body

I’m sure he’ll respect your wish to not, you know

And if he doesn’t, then as Jaemin said, he’s an asshole

But I’m sure he will

**AwkwardBoi:**

Thx guys

**Nana:**

Of course

Now, me and Jeno are gonna get back to uh, yeah

**_Nana went offline_ **

**_Samoyed went offline_ **

**Canada:**

And I’m gonna get back to trying to sleep

Goodnight

**AwkwardBoi:**

Night 

**MarksBitch:**

Goodnight ❤️❤️❤️

**_Canada went offline_ **

**_AwkwardBoi went offline_ **

**_MarksBitch went offline_ **

-The Next Morning-

**_Private Chat Between Dolphin and AwkwardBoi_ **

**_Dolphin came online_ **

**Dolphin:**

Goodmorning ❤️

**_AwkwardBoi came online_ **

**AwkwardBoi:**

Goodmorning ❤️❤️

How did you sleep?

**Dolphin:**

Terribly ngl

I kept waking for some reason

**AwkwardBoi:**

Aw 😕

**Dolphin:**

Hbu?

**AwkwardBoi:**

I slept pretty well last night

Didn’t get to bed til like 5 am tho

**Dolphin:**

Was anything bothering you or were you just playing video games all night?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Both

**Dolphin:**

Aw, what was bothering you? 😕

**AwkwardBoi:**

Shit, I guess I have to talk about this

**Dolphin:**

?

**AwkwardBoi:**

I have a question…

**Dolphin:**

What’s up?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Does it bother you that…

**Dolphin:**

That…..?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Does it bother you that we haven’t had sex yet?

**Dolphin:**

I mean, a little bit…

**AwkwardBoi:**

I see…

**Dolphin:**

May I ask why you haven’t wanted to… you know 

**AwkwardBoi:**

I’m scared to tell you

**Dolphin:**

Don't ever be scared to tell me something, Jisung

**AwkwardBoi:**

I think I’m asexual…

**Dolphin:**

Oh…

**AwkwardBoi:**

I understand if you want to break up with me…

**Dolphin:**

What? No! I don’t

**AwkwardBoi:**

Wait, really?!

**Dolphin:**

It’s completely okay that your asexual and don't want to

I like you for you

I’m not dating you just for sex

The only reason it was bothering me, was because I thought I was doing something wrong or something

**AwkwardBoi:**

No, no, no. It’s not you, at all

Intimate situations just make me feel uncomfortable

And sex just isn’t something that interests me, it kinda makes me cringe

**Dolphin:**

And that’s completely okay

I still love you and want to be with you 😽 

**AwkwardBoi:**

🥰

**Dolphin:**

Wanna come over and watch a movie later?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Only if we can get ice cream too

**Dolphin:**

Of course

**AwkwardBoi:**

Then I’m in

**Dolphin:**

See you tonight ❤️

**AwkwardBoi:**

See ya tonight ❤️


	2. You Didn’t Throw Them Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YangYang used to cut himself. His fellow WayV members know this. What happens when Ten finds blades under YangYangs bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Mentions of self harm, blades
> 
> This Chapter Includes:  
> Cussing

**Kun: SnowWhite**

**Ten: Alice**

**Winwin: Cinderella**

**Lucas: Elsa**

**Xiaojun: Jasmine**

**Hendery: Rapunzel**

**Yangyang: TensBaby**

**Johnny: Chicago**

**Mark: Canada**

* * *

**_The Real Disney Princesses_ **

**_Alice is online_ **

**Alice:**

@TensBaby

@TensBaby

@TensBaby

**_Jasmine is online_ **

**Alice:**

@TensBaby

**Jasmine:**

?

Why do you keep @ yangyang

**_Cinderella is online_ **

**Alice:**

**@** TensBaby

**Cinderella:**

Wait, thought we were gonna keep our usernames as the princesses we dressed up as for my bday 😢

**Jasmine:**

Idk man, I guess Ten changed yangyangs username to that or somethin

**Alice:**

@TensBaby

**_Elsa is online_ **

**Elsa:**

Yo wassup

What’s goin on?

**Alice:**

@TensBaby

@TensBaby

**Cinderella:**

Ten, you good?

**Alice:**

@TensBaby

Why tf isn’t he getting online

**Jasmine:**

I think he’s at the practice rooms

**Elsa:**

What’s up?

Why do you want him online so badly

**Alice:**

Reasons

Does anyone know when kun is gonna be home?

**Cinderella:**

He should be home soon

Why?

**Alice:**

What about hendery?

**Jasmine:**

He went with Kun so they’ll be back at the same time

**Elsa:**

Why?

I’m confused

**Alice:**

We need to have a family discussion

**Elsa:**

About…?

**Alice:**

YangYang

**Cinderella:**

What’s up with yangyang?

**Alice:**

You’ll see

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**SnowWhite:**

Why did y’all spam the gc

**Jasmine:**

Idk I’m still confused abt what’s going on

**Rapunzel:**

I can call yangyang and tell him to get online if you want?

**Alice:**

Pls do

He’s not answering my calls

**Rapunzel:**

Kk

**_Rapunzel went offline_ **

**Cinderella:**

That’s not like yangyang

**Alice:**

Ikr, that’s why I’m more worried than I already am

**SnowWhite:**

Um…

**Jasmine:**

?

**Elsa:**

Hm?

**SnowWhite:**

Good news or bad news first?

**Cinderella:**

Good news

**Alice:**

Good news

**Jasmine:**

Good news

**Elsa:**

Bad news

**Cinderella:**

Why bad news?

**Elsa:**

So that we can get let down first and then have our spirits lifted from the bad news

**SnowWhite:**

Good news won majority votes so I’m saying good news first

Good news: yangyang answered the phone

**Alice:**

Phew

I was starting to get rly rly worried

**SnowWhite:**

Bad news: he was crying when he answered

**Alice:**

What?!

**_Rapunzel came online_ **

**Rapunzel:**

He said he’ll be on in a minute

**Jasmine:**

Why was he crying?

**Rapunzel:**

Idk, he wouldn’t tell me

He was even trying to deny the fact he was crying

**Cinderella:**

Maybe he was just out of breath from practicing?

**Rapunzel:**

Nah, he was definitely crying

**Elsa:**

Was he alone?

**Rapunzel:**

Yeah, he said no one else was there

**_TensBaby came online_ **

**Alice:**

Finally

**TensBaby:**

Why did you change my username?

**Alice:**

Forget that

You have some explaining to do

**TensBaby:**

Guys I wasn't crying I swear

**Rapunzel:**

Don’t even try to deny it

**SnowWhite:**

You were so obviously crying

**TensBaby:**

What do you guys want anyways?

**Alice:**

Are you okay?

What’s been going on?

Why didn’t you come to talk to one of us?

**TensBaby:**

Woah woah woah

Slow down with the questions

**Alice:**

Are you okay?

**TensBaby:**

Yes 🙄

**Alice:**

Lies

**TensBaby:**

Wtf I’m not lying 🙄 

**Alice:**

Don't get angry with me

**TensBaby:**

I don't know what this about

I’m gonna go back to practicing

**Alice:**

NO!

**TensBaby:**

Then get the the point

**Alice:**

Can you please explain why I found blades in your room

**SnowWhite:**

What?!

**Rapunzel:**

Omg

**Jasmine:**

Yangyang?!

**Elsa:**

Why?!

**Cinderella:**

You're doing it again?!

**TensBaby:**

I don't know what you’re talking about 

**Alice:**

Stop bullshitting

**TensBaby:**

I’m not doing it again

**Alice:**

Bullshit

**TensBaby:**

It’s not bullshit

What’s bullshit is that I’m telling the truth and you think I’m lying

**Alice:**

You’ve lied about this many times

I have a good reason to think your lying

**TensBaby:**

So you don't trust me?

**Alice:**

With this I don’t

**TensBaby:**

Fuck off

**SnowWhite:**

Enough!

Arguing isn’t gonna move the conversation forward

So just calm down

Ten, I’ll let you speak, and then yangyang can speak

No interrupting each other

Now, ten speak 

**Alice:**

Me and yangyang did a vlive yesterday, and I left my iPad in your guys’ room. So, today I went in there to look for it. I looked over by his bed, and while I was looking, I dropped my phone. When I went to pick it up, I saw a small box under yangyangs bed. I was curious and opened it. And when I did, I saw blades.

**TensBaby:**

I can explain

**Alice:**

Oh really?

**TensBaby:**

Yes, I can

**Alice:**

Then go on and explain

**TensBaby:**

I really haven’t done it again

I just never threw the blades out

**Alice:**

Why?

**TensBaby:**

Just in case…

**Alice:**

Just in case if what?

**TensBaby:**

You know

Just in case something happens…

**Elsa:**

Yangyang…. 🥺🥺

**Jasmine:**

Weren’t you serious about stopping 

**TensBaby:**

Yeah…

**Alice:**

Really?

If you’re so serious about stopping then why didn’t you throw them out?

**TensBaby:**

I don't know…

**SnowWhite:**

Yangyang, you need to throw them out

**TensBaby:**

No

I can’t

**Cinderella:**

Why can’t you

**TensBaby:**

Because maybe I’m not so serious about stopping

Maybe I know that someday soon I’ll be doing it again

Maybe I know that this is an addiction that I’ll never fully recover from

**Cinderella:**

With that attitude you won’t

**Rapunzel:**

Do you want to recover?

**TensBaby:**

Idk anymore

I do

But I don’t

It’s complicated

**SnowWhite:**

We won’t let you relapse

**Alice:**

Yangyang, you should come home rn

**TensBaby:**

But I’m practicing

**Jasmine:**

It’s getting late tho

**Elsa:**

Yeah, it’s already midnight

**TensBaby:**

Idc

**Cinderella:**

If you don't come home, we’ll call our manager

**Jasmine:**

Or we’ll go get you ourselves

**TensBaby:**

Fine

**Elsa:**

Are you gonna throw out the blades

**TensBaby:**

Idk

**Alice:**

I took them out of your room

**TensBaby:**

Ofc you did 🙄 

**Alice:**

I did it for your safety

**TensBaby:**

Why can’t you guys just let me relapse and continue on doing it

**SnowWhite:**

Because we would be terrible friends if we did that

**Cinderella:**

We can’t just stand aside while your putting your life at risk

**TensBaby:**

You could

**Jasmine:**

Yeah we could

But we’re not gonna do that

**Elsa:**

All in favor of giving yangyang a hug when he gets home cause it sounds like he rly needs one

✋ 

**Alice:**

**✋**

**Jasmine:**

**✋**

**Cinderella:**

**✋**

**SnowWhite:**

**✋**

**Rapunzel:**

✋ 

**TensBaby:**

You guys don’t rly have to hug me

**Rapunzel:**

We are all sitting in front of the door rn

**Jasmine:**

We will be hugging you as soon as you open the door

**TensBaby:**

I hate you guys

**Elsa:**

Love ya too

**SnowWhite:**

♥️ 

**Rapunzel:**

💜 

**Cinderella:**

**💚**

**Alice:**

💛

**Jasmine:**

**💙**

-The Next Morning-

**_Chicago added TensBaby to the group_ **

**_TensBaby is online_ **

**TensBaby:**

?

**Canada:**

Heyyyy

How ya doin???

**TensBaby:**

Good

Why?

**Chicago:**

Last night ten was freaking out in our gc yesterday 

It was something about how he’s worried about you

Ya doin okay?

**TensBaby:**

Oh, uh yeah

It’s been resolved

Everything’s okay now

**Chicago:**

That’s good

**Canada:**

Yeah

He was so worried last night

**Chicago:**

If you need anything or ever wanna talk about something, you can come to us

You know that right?

**TensBaby:**

I know, thxxxxx

**Canada:**

Ofc


	3. Cheater? Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck creates a group chat with all the members. Things didn’t go as planned, but at the same time, they kind of did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:  
> A lot of crying, yelling over text, cussing, cheating

**Usernames:**

**Taeil - Moon**

**Johnny - Chicago**

**Taeyong - MomOf22**

**Yuta - WinwinsEars  
**

**Kun - SnowWhite**

**Doyoung - #StopBullyingDoyoung**

**Ten - Alice**

**Jaehyun - Straight?**

**Winwin - Cinderella**

**Jungwoo - ChaoticGay**

**Lucas - Elsa**

**Mark - Canada**

**Xiaojun - Jasmine**

**Hendery - Rapunzel**

**Renjun - PrinceOfChina**

**Jeno - Samoyed**

**Haechan - MarksBitch**

**Jaemin - Nana**

**Yangyang - TensBaby**

**Shotaro - TikTokKing**

**Sungchan - CoolNewKid**

**Chenle - Dolphin**

**Jisung - AwkwardBoi**

* * *

**_MarksBitch added MomOf22, Moon, Chicago, WinwinsEars, SnowWhite, #StopBullyingDoyoung, Alice, Straight?, Cinderella, ChaoticGay, Elsa, Canada, Jasmine, Rapunzel, PrinceOfChina, Samoyed, Nana, TensBaby, TikTokKing, CoolNewKid, Dolphin, and AwkwardBoi to_ ** **_My Besties_ **

**MarksBitch:**

MARK IS CHEATING ON ME!!!!

**_Chicago is online_ **

**_ChaoticGay is online_ **

**_WinwinsEars is online_ **

**Chicago:**

Mark, we are no longer best buds

**ChaoticGay:**

Mark, I’m going to slap you

**_TikTikKing is online_ **

**_CoolNewKid is online_ **

**TikTokKing:**

Mark hyung….

**CoolNewKid:**

We had better expectations of you 

Smh 

**_Alice is online_ **

**Alice:**

Mark, the next time I see you….

You’re dead

**_Elsa is online_ **

**Elsa:**

MARK I'M GON BEAT YOUR ASS

**_Jasmine is online_ **

**_MotherOf22 came online_ **

**MotherOf22:**

I DID NOT RAISE A CHEATER

JUST WAIT TIL YOU GUYS GET HOME

**Jasmine:**

Listen, we just met

But looks like we already have beef smh 

**_Canada is online_ **

**Canada:**

I wasn’t aware that I cheated???

Please explain

**_MarksBitch changed their username to MarksExBitch_ **

**Canada:**

Oh really?

**MarksExBitch:**

YOU CALLED THAT GUY CUTE

RIGHT

IN

FRONT

OF

ME

**WinwinsEars:**

Didn’t he call Jungwoo cute right in front of you yesterday?

**MarksExBitch:**

That is different

I don’t care if he calls our best friend cute

But when he calls a random guy cute, I care

**_Cinderella is online_ **

**_TensBaby is online_ **

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**MarksExBitch:**

Especially when it’s right in front of me

**_Nana is online_ **

**Canada:**

I am confused

**_Samoyed is online_ **

**_PrinceOfChina is online_ **

**MarksExBitch:**

Don’t act like you don’t know 😑

**_Straight? is online_ **

**Canada:**

Well, I don’t know what the fuck your talking about

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

You just walked off

Where tf are you

**MarksExBitch:**

You are fully aware

**Canada:**

Just tell me where the fuck you are rn so that we can go home

**MarksExBitch:**

I’m on my way home rn without you

**Canada:**

Ffs

**_Samoyed is online_ **

**_Moon is online_ **

**Canada:**

Don't tell me your walking home

It literally just started pouring

**MarksExBitch:**

Too late

**_AwkwardBoi is online_ **

**AwkwardBoi:**

Don't tell me they’re actually having a heated argument rn

**_Dolphin is online_ **

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**Dolphin:**

#MarkhyuckFightOf2021

**Straight?:**

Chenle

Not the time

**Canada:**

Omg just tell me where you are and I’ll go pick you up

**MarksExBitch:**

No

**Canada:**

Omg I can’t believe you

You’re mad over literally nothing 🙄 

**MarksExBitch:**

It’s not nothing

You were flirting with that guy right in front of me

You asshole

**Canada:**

Your the one being an asshole

I didn’t do anything

**MarksExBitch:**

Oh so I’m being an asshole cause I’m mad that my boyfriend was flirting some guy right in front of me

**Canada:**

I wasn’t even fucking flirting with him what the fuck are you talking about

**MarksExBitch:**

You were calling him cute,being touchy, and making other flirty comments 

RIGHT IN FUCKING FRONT OF ME

**Canada:**

LEE DONGHYUCK

JUST TELL ME

WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE

SO THAT I CAN PICK YOU UP AND DRIVE US HOME

I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING SICK 

**MarksExBitch:**

Oh, what do you care?

**Canada:**

YOU ARE BEING SO UNREASONABLE RIGHT NOW

WHERE ARE YOU

**MarksExBitch:**

I’m not obligated to tell you

**Canada:**

I don’t want you getting sick hyuck

Now, tell me where you are

**MarksExBitch:**

No

**MotherOf22:**

Donghyuck, just tell him where you are

**MarksExBitch:**

Of course your taking his side again

**MotherOf22:**

I’m not taking anyone’s side

But if you walk all the way home in the rain, you’re going to get sick

**MarksExBitch:**

I don’t care

**PrinceOfChina:**

Ffs Donghyuck

Just tell him where you are

**MarksExBitch:**

Of course your taking his side again

Why do I even try

**_MarksExBitch left the group_ **

**Canada:**

Ffs 🙄 

I wasn’t even trying to flirt with that guy Jesus

**Chicago:**

Should one of us go check up on Donghyuck??

**Nana:**

I’ll go check up on him

**Chicago:**

Kk

**Dolphin:**

What’s been going on with you guys recently?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Yeah, you guys have been arguing a lot

**Canada:**

Bro idek honestly

**Moon:**

Okay not to intrude

But

I kinda know why Donghyuck has been in a not so good mood recently 

**Canada:**

Tell me

Please

**Moon:**

One word:

You

**Canada:**

Yeah I know that but please explain more

**Moon:**

Well, you’ve kinda been a little too friendly with guys who flirt with you….

**Canada:**

What do you mean?

**Moon:**

Well, whenever a guy flirts with you, you don't tell them to stop or say that you have a bf

You kinda just let them flirt with you and sometimes flirt back

Do you even remember what happened at that bar last weekend?

**Canada:**

No?

What happened?

**Moon:**

Of course you were too drunk to remember 

You need to control your alcohol intake

**Canada:**

Just explain what happened

**Moon:**

Donghyuck went to the bathroom and when he came back, you were talking to this guy

He was obviously flirting with you but you didn’t tell him to stop or even say that you have a bf

You even flirted back

Donghyuck tried telling the guy that you’re his bf, but you shushed him and continued talking to the guy

Hyuck left after that and came home

He was so pissed off

Johnny had to go pick you up cause Donghyuck didn’t even want to see your face

Honestly if I was him, I would have broken up with you a long time ago

**Canada:**

Oh shit

I fucked up

**Moon:**

Yeah, you rly did

**Canada:**

Should I try to talk to him or?

**Rapunzel:**

Idk man, maybe give him some time to cool off

**TensBaby:**

Yeah, it doesn’t seem like he feels like talking rn

**Canada:**

Ok

—

**_Private chat between Nana and MarksExBitch_ **

**Nana:**

Hey, Donghyuck

You okay? 😕

**MarksExBitch:**

No, I’m not fucking okay

**Nana:**

Do maybe wanna explain what happened?

I know you guys have been arguing a lot

Any particular reason why?

**MarksExBitch:**

That asshole seems to be so interested in everyone else but me

He’s always flirting with other guys right in front of me and he doesn’t even tell them to stop and fucking flirts back

Whenever we’re on a date, some guy walks up to him and starts flirting with him

And that asshole just turns all his attention from me to the Dickhead that’s flirting with him

It’s so fucking annoying and it makes me feel like shit

And when I try telling someone that Mark’s being an asshole, they take his side

The only person that actually listens to me and takes my side is Taeil hyung

And I know I’m in the right, but everyone just defends Mark

People barely defend me

Honestly that was the only time that I was actually defended, but it didn’t last long because people expect me to want to be in the same car as that asshole who doesn’t even have the decency to not flirt with someone right in front of his boyfriend

And whenever I react like this, everyone tells me I’m overreacting

Can I not have valid feelings?

**Nana:**

Your feelings are 1000% valid

Everyone else is just dumb

**MarksExBitch:**

Well they act like I’m just crazy and get upset over nothing

**Nana:**

Your not crazy

They’re crazy

**MarksExBitch:**

Thanks for not treating me like I’m a toxic obsessive over protective boyfriend

**Nana:**

Your welcome

Btw do you have an umbrella with you?

**MarksExBitch:**

No

I’m soaking wet rn

**Nana:**

You should have stolen Mark’s car

**MarksExBitch:**

I would have but he had the keys

Oh fuck

**Nana:**

Hm?

**MarksExBitch:**

I rly domt wanna go back home

Mark will be there and I don’t feel like seeing him or talking to him

**Nana:**

Just come to the Dream dorms then

It’s closer anyways

**MarksExBitch:**

Thx

**Nana:**

No problem

-20 minutes later-

**_My Besties_ **

**Nana:**

Fuck you mark hyung

**Samoyed:**

Your such an asshole hyung

**PrinceOfChina:**

I can’t believe you

**AwkwardBoi:**

I expected better from you

**Dolphin:**

I really can’t believe you hyung smh

**Canada:**

What?

**Samoyed:**

Donghyuck just came to the Dream down

Sobbing

**Alice:**

Mark, you rly need to do better

**Canada:**

I know I know I know

I’m gonna try to fix this one I’ve given him time to cool off

**Cinderella:**

Mark, your an asshole

**Canada:**

I know

Ahhhh

**WinwinsEars:**

Hey, Mark

He still didn’t find out abt what happened between us right?


	4. Cheater? 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Knives, talk about chopping off ones body part
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> pretty much everything that was included in the last chapter

**Cinderella:**

What the fuck are you talking about?

Please explain hyung

**WinwinsEars:**

Shit

**Canada:**

Oh fuck

Why didn’t you private message that???

**WinwinsEars:**

I meant to

**Cinderella:**

Either you explain now

Or I’ll dump your ass before you have time to say sorry

**TensBaby:**

Mark’s hyung, don't tell me you actually cheated on Donghyuck

And Yuta hyung, don't tell me you cheated on Winwin?

**CoolNewKid:**

Oh shit

I didn’t know Winwin hyung could be so scary when he’s angry

He’s so wholesome

**TikTokKing:**

Yuta hyung…

I looked up to you

How could you do this to Winwin hyung

**WinwinsEars:**

Babe, I can explain 🥺

I love you sm 

**Cinderella:**

Drop the pet name

Drop the sweet talk

You better get explaining before your single

**_Cinderella added MarksExBitch to the group_ **

**Cinderella:**

Mark, you better explain this to Hyuck

I’m sure he’d love to hear it 

**MarksExBitch:**

Explain what?

**Cinderella:**

You guys better get explaining

**WinwinsEars:**

Uhm….

**Canada:**

Well….

**WinwinsEars:**

You see…

**Cinderella:**

Stop your fucking stalling amd just tell us what happened between you two 

**WinwinsEars:**

We kinda hooked up once

**MarksExBitch:**

So you really did cheat on me

Wow mark

Just wow

See Jaemin

I told you

He seems so interested in everyone else but me

I can’t believe you Mark

**Canada:**

No Hyuck it’s not like that

**MarksExBitch:**

Please explain how it’s “not like that”

**Cinderella:**

Yuta, I thought I could trust you

Before we got together, you were so interested in me

What happened?

**WinwinsEars:**

I am so in love with you Winwin

Nothing happened to that

**Cinderella:**

Then how come you hooked up with Mark?

**Canada:**

It was before me and Hyuck got together and before you and Yuta hyung got together

**MarksExBitch:**

Then why were you so worried that we would find out about it?

**Canada:**

It was before we were together, but it was also while we were almost dating you know?

We were pretty much a couple, but not official

**Cinderella:**

It’s been almost a year and we’re just now finding out about this?

**WinwinsEars:**

I am so so sorry

I never meant to hook up with him

We were both rly rly drunk

Please don’t leave me

I love you

**Cinderella:**

I need time to think

Don't talk to me

**_Cinderella left the group_ **

**Canada:**

Hyuck….

**MarksExBitch:**

Do you even love me mark?

Or am I just there for when you want someone to sleep with?

**Canada:**

No, Hyuck I do love you so so much

**MarksExBitch:**

Okay well then why don’t you act like it?

Why is it always some other guy?

Why is it never me who catches your eye?

Why is it never me who you seem interested in?

**Canada:**

You are the one who I’m interested in

I love you

**MarksExBitch:**

Are you sure?

Cause it’s always some other guy your paying attention to

It’s never me

**Canada:**

Hyuck, I love you

**MarksExBitch:**

I’m gonna be staying at the Dream dorms until further notice

Don't even try to talk to me

**_MarksExBitch changed their username to Fullsun_ **

**_Fullsun left the group_ **

**Canada:**

No no no

He even changed his name

Oh god why am I so terrible

**Dolphin:**

Yeah, you rly are terrible

**Canada:**

Not helping

**Dolphin:**

I’m not trying to make you feel better idiot

You deserve to feel like shit rn

**PrinceOfChina:**

The only people who don’t deserve to feel like shit rn are Dongchyuck and Winwin 

**AwkwardBoi:**

We stan people who don't cheat

**CoolNewKid:**

Ha ha

Roasted

**MotherOf22:**

Mark, Yuta

I really expected better of you

Just think of how Winwin and Donghyuck are feeling right now

**WinwinsEars:**

It was a mistake

We never meant to hurt them

We were both rly drunk and stuff escalated

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Being drunk doesn’t excuse anything

**Chicago:**

Yeah, you guys rly fucked up badly

—

**_The Real Disney Princess_ **

**Rapunzel:**

Winwin….

I hear you crying….

Are you okay?

**Cinderella:**

No I’m not okay

That asshole

I hate him so much

How could he do that

I know we weren’t together yet but still

**Elsa:**

You two were practically together at that point tho 

**Jasmine:**

It doesn’t matter if it was with a label yet or not

**SnowWhite:**

Yeah, I hate to say it but he kinda did cheat 

**Cinderella:**

Ha ha excuse me while I cry some more and try to figure out what the fuck to do ha ha

**Alice:**

Cry as much as you need

We’ll bring ice cream and tissues

**TensBaby:**

And 6 shoulders to cry on

—

**_MomOf22 added Cinderella, Fullsun, Moon, #StopBullyingDoyoung, Straight?, Chicago, and ChaoticGay to the chat_ **

**MomOf22:**

How are you guys holding up?

**Fullsun:**

I want to fucking die

**Cinderella:**

I can’t believe I ever trusted that asshole

**Chicago:**

I will beat them both up if you’d like?

**Fullsun:**

Please do

**Cinderella:**

Yes

Do it 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Wow, usually you would say not to beat him up

**ChaoticGay:**

I’ve never seen you this mad

**Cinderella:**

Well, that asshole slept with Mark

**Fullsun:**

Hyung hyung hyung

Wanna know what we should do

**Cinderella:**

What?

**Fullsun:**

Chop off their dicks

**Cinderella:**

Let’s do it

I’ll grab the knife and get rope to die them down

**Fullsun:**

Bet

**_MomOf22 added Jasmine, SnowWhite, Alice, TensBaby, Elsa, Rapunzel, Nana, Samoyed, PrinceOfChina, AwkwardBoi, CoolNewKid, TikTokKing, and Dolphin to the chat_ **

**TikTokKing:**

?

Also

Donghyuck, Winwin hyung, you guys okay?

**Cinderella:**

We’re gonna chop off their dicks

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Okay, you are not gonna chop off their dicks

**Dolphin:**

I’ll do it for you

I have a ton of knives under my bed

**SnowWhite:**

Woah woah woah

Since when did you have knives under your bed?

And why?

Renjun, don’t tell me you have anything to do with this

**PrinceOfChina:**

I may or may not have sold him the knives

You’ll never know

**Samoyed:**

So that’s why Chenle doesn’t let anyone look under his bed

**Nana:**

Yeah…

Ha ha

That makes sense

**Fullsun:**

Why did I never think to look under his bed

I go there for food all the time

So winwin hyung, what are we gonna do to these fuckers

**Cinderella:**

Let’s run away to Hawaii and block them on everything and let them come for us, if they rly care they’ll try to find us

**Fullsun:**

But that’s no fun

**CoolNewKid:**

But on a serious note, are you guys gonna forgive them or…

**Fullsun:**

I honestly don’t know

**Cinderella:**

Yeah, they practically cheated

**Fullsun:**

Even if I forgive him for the technically cheating, idk if I should forgive him for everything else

**Cinderella:**

I still kinda need some time to think abt everything

**AwkwardBoi:**

You don't need to forgive them quickly

Take as much time as you need to think about it 

**Samoyed:**

Btw Donghyuck, you locked yourself in the bathroom after the cheating news

Are you okay?

**Fullsun:**

Not rly, but I’m fine, don’t worry

**Nana:**

We’re right out here if you need us 🥺

**Fullsun:**

I know

Thx

—

**_Private chat between WinwinsEars and Canada_ **

**Canada:**

Bro wtf do I do?

I’m in deep shit rn

This is worse being in a scandal 

**WinwinsEars:**

At least I don't flirt with guys in front of my bf

We’re both in trouble 

But you’re in worse trouble 

**Canada:**

I know and I hate myself for it

**WinwinsEars:**

Why do you even do that? Like that’s a dick move

**Canada:**

Idk honestly, I can never rly tell when I’m flirting with someone and they’re flirting with me

**WinwinsEars:**

Dude, learn to read a room

Also, it seems that Donghyuck seems under appreciated

You suck at showing affection

**Canada:**

It’s not that I don’t love him cause god I do. Hyuck is my first real relationship. He’s the first person I’ve ever done well, most stuff with. I just get nervous. I worry that if I show too much affection he’s going to get tired of me. I just don’t really know what I’m doing. I’m driving him away though and I don’t know what the fuck to do. I can’t lose him. He’s not only my boyfriend but he’s my best friend too. 

**WinwinsEars:**

I think you should tell him that

**Canada:**

And you should talk to Winwin hyung

**WinwinsEars:**

I was about to

**Canada:**

Wait

**WinwinsEars:**

Hm?

**Canada:**

Didn’t they tell us not to talk to them?

**WinwinsEars:**

Oh right

Let’s ask the others in the gc

**Canada:**

Yeah

—

**_My Besties_ **

**WinwinsEars:**

Yo we need help

**ChaoticGay:**

We’re not gonna help you get them to forgive you

**Canada:**

No no no

We just want to know if it’s an appropriate time to talk to them

**Alice:**

Well…

He’s still crying

A lot

I’m surprised a human has this many tears

**WinwinsEars:**

I wish I could go hug him

**Jasmine:**

He would stab you if you tried to hug him rn probably

**SnowWhite:**

They were going to chop off your dicks but we stopped them

Chenle might still be coming for you guys

He has knives up under his bed apparently that Renjun sold him

**PrinceOfChina:**

I never said I sold them to him

**Nana:**

Mhm sure

**Samoyed:**

I see that stash of cash in your bedroom

**PrinceOfChina:**

Listen, I may or may not be selling knives to SM artists

Did I sell a machete to Taemin sunbaenim?

We’ll never know

Did I sell a pocket knife in disguise of lipstick to Yeri sunbaenim?

You will never know 

**SnowWhite:**

How do you get access to knives?

**PrinceOfChina:**

You don’t need to know all my secrets

Besides, I never said I was selling knives

I just said I might be selling knives

**MotherOf22:**

Renjun!

You can’t just go around selling knives 

**PrinceOfChina:**

Please

Like the company is gonna do anything

Lee Soman has even bought some off of me

**Canada:**

Anyways….

How’s Hyuck doing?

**Nana:**

He locked himself in the bathroom and he’s sobbing

He still hasn’t changed out of his wet clothes

He’s probably gonna have a cold 

**Canada:**

I have something to say to him and it might make him feel better

**Chicago:**

Key word: might

**Canada:**

Well it won't make him sadder or angrier

I know that

And it’s also something important that needs to be said

It’s gonna help with our relationship problems no matter how it makes him feel

**Straight?:**

Well, what is it?

Tell us what it is and we can be the judge of that

**Canada:**

You don't need to know

**WinwinsEars:**

*Sends Screenchot*

**Canada:**

Hyung!

**MotherOf22:**

Okay, I’m still mad at you but that’s rly cute

**Samoyed:**

Okay hyung, go ahead and talk to him

**WinwinsEars:**

Should I talk to Winwin or…

**Alice:**

No, you haven’t proven yourself to us yet 

**WinwinsEars:**

If I’m being honest I have no excuse. I’m not going to sit here and pretend I do. I do love Winwin though. I want to try to talk to him and apologize. I just want to try to get him to forgive me. I don’t care what I have to do or how long I have to wait. I just want him to forgive me eventually.

**Elsa:**

Should we let him?

**Alice:**

Go ahead I guess

He better not be crying more by the end of your convo

—

**_Private chat between Fullsun and Canada_ **

**Canada:**

Hey, Hyuck 

**_Fullsun came online_ **

**_Fullsun went offline_ **

**Canada:**

We should talk….

I have something important to say 

**_Fullsun came online_ **

**Fullsun:**

I told you not to talk to me

**Canada:**

I know, but this can’t go unsaid

**Fullsun:**

Okay then, go ahead

**Canada:**

I know I’ve been a terrible boyfriend. I honestly don't know how you’ve put up with me for so long. I’ve never really done this before. This is my first real relationship and I’m scared that if I show too much affection then I’m just gonna drive you away. By doing that I did exactly what I was trying to prevent. I really do love you. You’re my best friend. I don’t know where I would be without you. Hell you were even my gay awakening. Hyuck I’m so sorry. If you forgive me I’ll do better. I’ll stop being such a dick and sucky boyfriend.

**Fullsun:**

Goddammit Mark

I’m trying to be mad at you but it’s hard

I just have one question 

**Canada:**

What is it?

**Fullsun:**

Have you ever had feelings for yuta hyung while we were together?

**Canada:**

No, I’ve never seen him as anything more than just a friend I swear

**Fullsun:**

I still don't forgive you

**_Fullsun changed their username to MarksBitch_ **

**Canada:**

So….?

**MarksBitch:**

I’m omw back to the dorm

**Canada:**

Wait I can come pick you up I’ve kinda just been at the park in my car this whole time

**MarksBitch:**

🤦♂️

I’m at the Dream dorm

**Canada:**

Kk

**_MarksBitch went offline_ **

**_Canada went offline_ **

—

**_Private chat between WinwinsEars and Cinderella_ **

**WinwinsEars:**

Babyyy can we talk

**Cinderella:**

No

**WinwinsEars:**

Pleaseeee

**Cinderella:**

I told you not to talk to me

**WinwinsEars:**

I know, but please I wanna make this right between us

**Cinderella:**

Fine, whatever 

**WinwinsEars:**

I’m not gonna try to make any excuses. What I did was wrong and I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I can’t lose you. You’re the highlight of my day. You can probably do way better than me, but you are the best I can do. I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself if I lost you because of a stupid dumb mistake. Please can you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me? Even if it’s not right now. I can wait, but please forgive me eventually. 

**Cinderella:**

You know you really hurt me

**WinwinsEars:**

I know and I’m really sorry

I’ll do anything it takes to make it up to you

**Cinderella:**

Other than mark, have there been any other people you slept with while we’ve been together?

**WinwinsEars:**

No, I swear on my life

**Cinderella:**

Okay, then

You’re forgiven

You better get your ass over to the WayV dorms in the next 20 minutes or else

**WinwinsEars:**

Already getting my shoes on

—

**_My Besties_ **

**_Canada added MarksBitch to the group_ **

**_WinwinsEars added Cinderella to the group_ **

**MotherOf22:**

So, I’m guessing Winwin and Donghyuck have forgiven you guys?

**Canada:**

Yup

**WinwinsEars:**

Mhm

**Chicago:**

So, what did we learn today kids?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Not to lie to our boyfriends

**Dolphin:**

And to not be shitty people

**SnowWhite:**

AND

That selling knives is bad!!

**PrinceOfChina:**

No it’s not you old fucker

I got a serious business going on here

I’m making more than SM pays me

By the time I’m 30, I’ll have more money that all of you

Well, except for Chenle

Unless I get him to buy more knives

**MotherOf22:**

Smh 🤦♂️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be connected to this one. They’re gonna explore Renjuns selling knives buisness.


	5. Knives And Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation about Renjuns knife selling business takes a bit of a kinky turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Knives
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> Talk about kinks, talk about sex but not graphic, cussing

**_My Besties_ **

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Okay, now that that drama is over

Can we please talk more about Renjun selling knives?

**_TensBaby in online_ **

**TensBaby:**

How did it even start?

What’s the origin of this business

**_PrinceOfChina is online_ **

**PrinceOfChina:**

Well, it all started 2 years ago when Taemin sunbaenim asked me to make him a machete because he wanted to prank his members

I of course said yes

After that, he paid me some good money and I decided “hey why not make a business out of this”

Then I started selling to other idols

I’m starting to branch out to other companies

I sold a knife to Seungmin from Stray Kids a couple days ago

**_Dolphin is online_ **

**Dolphin:**

Oh so that’s why a couple days ago, Felix hyung asked me about Seungmin getting a knife from you

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

Why did you continue to sell knives

**PrinceOfChina:**

1: it makes good money

2: I have a backup plan for eventually when I’m no longer a part of NCT

3: After I sold one to Taemin sunbaenim, other idols under SM asked me to make them some and they were saying they would give me money so of course I agreed

**Dolphin:**

You still need to make me a knife in disguise of a microphone

**PrinceOfChina:**

I know I know

It’s been hard to steal a microphone from the company tho

The manager keeps catching me and saying “uhm did you forget to put that back”

They’re on my tail bro

I tried putting it in my bag once too but they caught me

**TensBaby:**

How are you gonna disguise it as a microphone?

That sounds difficult

**PrinceOfChina:**

Eh, not rly

It’s pretty easy actually

I just need to make sure I don’t get electrocuted

**MomOf22:**

How about we don’t steal a microphone from the company to make a knife

Especially if you could possibly get electrocuted 

**PrinceOfChina:**

I’ve done it many times

I’ve only almost got electrocuted like 3 times

**SnowWhite:**

And that’s 3 times too many

**Dolphin:**

But I want my microphone knife 😭

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

What are you even gonna do with it?

**Dolphin:**

That is confidential information

**TensBaby:**

Am I the only one wondering where everyone is?

**MomOf22:**

Oh yeah, where’s Yuta?

He didn’t come home last night

**_Alice is online_ **

**Alice:**

Yeah about that…

I don’t think anyone got any sleep last night

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**MarksBitch:**

Ew

Did not need to know that

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

You’re the one to speak 😑

**_Canada is online_ **

**Canada:**

Whatever do you mean?

**_Chicago is online_ **

**Chicago:**

Listen, if you’re gonna fuck, learn how to be quiet

How do you think no ones figured out about me and Ten yet

**Alice:**

Johnny Seo

ExCuSe Me?!

What do you mean?

I am as single as ever

Idk what he’s talking about

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**Rapunzel:**

Oh please Ten

You talk about Johnny all the time

It’s so obvious

**_ChatoicGay is online_ **

**ChaoticGay:**

You guys aren’t as quiet as you think

We’ve knows for months

Besides, it’s obvious when in the morning I run into Ten who is wearing Johnny’s shirt and has hickeys on his neck

**_Nana is online_ **

**Nana:**

Y’all need to learn to be quiet like me and Jeno

**_AwkwardBoi is online_ **

**AwkwardBoi:**

Yeah, y’all aren’t as quiet as you think either

My poor virgin ears

**MomOf22:**

Okay okay!

We get it!

You guys are not quiet when participating in intimate behaviors

**#StopBullyDoyoung:**

(Except us) 😶🤭

**MomOf22:**

Don’t bring us into this

**_Straight? Is online_ **

**Straight?:**

Besides

Y’all aren’t the quietest either

**_CoolNewKid is online_ **

**CoolNewKid:**

We shall stop this conversation about intimate relations with your partners now 

**MomOf22:**

Yes

Good idea

We don't want to scare off the new children 

**CoolNewKid:**

1: you can not scare me off. Shotaro has forced me to watch all of his TikToks and has taught me all the TikTok dances I need to know

And 2: Shotaro is currently rocking back and forth in the corner as we speak

**SnowWhite:**

God dammit

You scared the child

**_WinwinsEars is online_ **

**WinwinsEars:**

God dammit who scared my child 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Idk man

Could’ve been any of us

**_Cinderella is online_ **

**Cinderella:**

Oop-

Yuta hyung is angry

He kinda sexy when he’s angry

**MarksBitch:**

Ahhhhhh

I’m leaving

Y’all are too much (gross)

**_MarksBitch left the group_ **

**Canada:**

Goddammit guys

You made Hyuck leave

**Straight?:**

Who made Hyuck leave?

**Canada:**

HeY!

Only I can call him Hyuck

Stay in your lane!

**Cinderella:**

We were angry yesterday

Now they’re turn to be angry I guess

**WinwinsEars:**

Yeah, but I could never be mad at you 😘

**Canada:**

And I could never be mad at Hyuck

**Dolphin:**

Uh…

Do we need to send screenshots of you and Donghyuck hyungs argument yesterday?

You were pretty mad at him

**Canada:**

Shhhhh….

We don’t talk about that 

**Dolphin:**

Liar smh

-3 Days Later-

**_My Besties_ **

**_PrinceOfChina is online_ **

**PrinceOfChina:**

FINALLY

**_Jasmine is online_ **

**Jasmine:**

Hm?

**PrinceOfChina:**

I FINALLY GOT THE MICROPHONE

CHENLE YOURE GONNA GET THE KNIFE IN ABOUT 2 DAYS

**_Dolphin is online_ **

**Dolphin:**

YES!!!

**_Moon is online_ **

**Moon:**

I’m scared

I don't trust this boy with a knife

Especially if we wont know if it’s an actual microphone or a knife

**_TensBaby is online_ **

**_Canada is online_ **

**_Samoyed is online_ **

**Canada:**

Remind me to stay away from Chenle

I ain’t trying to get stabbed

**TensBaby:**

Wait I just remembered something

**Samoyed:**

Hm?

**TensBaby:**

Jisung is an adult

**_AwkwardBoi is online_ **

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

What about it?

**_Nana is online_ **

**Jasmine:**

Two words:

**TensBaby:**

Rooftop and fight

**PrinceOfChina:**

I’ve been waiting for this

**Nana:**

Shit

We never made rules

They could pull a knife on us!

**Samoyed:**

I’m gonna win

**Chenle:**

I have like 15 different knives

I think I’m gonna win

**AwkwardBoi:**

I choose not to participate 

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**MarksBitch:**

Nah ah ah

You have to

Don't be a scaredy cat

**Dolphin:**

This mf can’t even ride a roller coaster without crying

**AwkwardBoi:**

They’re loud

And high up

I’m getting chills just thinking abt it

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

No

You guys are not fighting

That would be too much to explain to SM

**_Chicago is online_ **

**Chicago:**

Let them fight

It seems like they’ve built up a lot of anger and need to get it out

**MomOf22:**

Don’t encourage this behavior

**_Straight? is online_ **

**Straight?:**

Honestly I think it would be good for them to get out this built up anger

Especially Renjun

He seems like an angry little gu

**PrinceOfChina:**

Don't call me little

I make knives

Remember?

**Straight?:**

Okay… noted

**_WinwinsEars is online_ **

**_Cinderella is online_ **

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**_Alice is online_ **

**_ChaoticGay is online_ **

**_Elsa is online_ **

**_CoolNewKid is online_ **

**_TikTikKing is online_ **

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**CoolNewKid:**

So Renjun….

How much are those knives?

**MomOf22:**

NO

WE ARE NOT SELLING KNIVES

**PrinceOfChina:**

Fine…

(Sungchan, I’ll private message you the details)

**CoolNewKid:**

(Okay)

**WinwinsEars:**

Okay, let’s bet on who’s gonna win the rooftop fight

**Chicago:**

Renjun

**Canada:**

Hyung!

**Chicago:**

Sorry bro

**Jasmine:**

Chenle

**ChaoticGay:**

Chenle, only bc I did a Awsaz episode with him

And he has knives

**Alice:**

Jeno

**TensBaby:**

Donghyuck

**Straight?:**

Renjun

**Elsa:**

Jisung

He may not seem like he’s gonna fight

But

If you push the right buttons, I think he could win

**Cinderella:**

Jeno

**WinwinsEars:**

Renjun

**CoolNewKid:**

Donghyuck

**TikTokKing:**

Renjun 

**Moon:**

Jeno

**Rapunzel:**

Mark

**SnowWhite:**

Jaemin

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Jaemin

**WinwinsEars:**

Mark: 1

Renjun: 4

Jeno: 3

Donghyuck: 2

Jaemin: 2

Chenle: 2

Jisung: 1

**Canada:**

Wow, I only got 1 vote smh

**MarksBitch:**

Listen Mark, I love you sm and you may be my bf

But

Your going down

**Canada:**

Wow, I feel the love

**Nana:**

Jeno better not dare to hit me or else I will break his kneecaps 🙃❤️

**Samoyed:**

I’m too for you to hit you anyways

**Nana:**

I love you, but I won't hesitate to steal one of Chenle’s knives and stab you 🥰😍♥️

**Samoyed:**

Stop your scaring me

I’m starting to think I’m in love with a psychopath

**Nana:**

You didn’t already figure that out? 😘☺️❤️❤️

**Samoyed:**

Guys

Send help

**Nana:**

I wouldn’t ever do anything to you

Well

At least that the others would know of

**Samoyed:**

Ha ha I’m in danger

**Nana:**

I love you 😘🥰❤️😍😉

**Samoyed:**

I love you too

Even tho I’m pretty sure I’m in danger 

**Nana:**

Honestly you would look pretty with a knife against your throat

**Alice:**

Okay does Jaemin have a knife kink or….

**Straight?:**

He probably does

**Chicago:**

Or he just realized he does

**Nana:**

Maybe I do

Maybe I don’t

You may never know

Except for Jeno 😉

**Elsa:**

Jeno spill

**Samoyed:**

You guys don't need to know about our spicy sexy time

**Canada:**

Spicy sexy time?

Who calls it that?

**Samoyed:**

I do

**Dolphin:**

I’m so glad I moved out of the dreamies dorm

**AwkwardBoi:**

Yeah, you left me to deal with them

Thanks a lot

**Dolphin:**

Ahhh no sleepless night

It’s so refreshing

Except for when Donghyuck sneaks into my house for food

**Alice:**

But in all seriousness 

Jeno, spill the team

**Samoyed:**

No

**Alice:**

Okay, well other dreamies

You guys must have walked in on them doing stuff

**PrinceOfChina:**

I would prefer not to relive those times

**AwkwardBoi:**

Same here

**Dolphin:**

Thank god I moved out before they started dating

**Alice:**

If you guys spill, I’ll tell you Yuta and Winwins kinks, Mark and Donghyuck’s kinks, and Johnny’s

Idk about Doyoung and Taeyong tho

**MarksBitch:**

I can spill abt Doyoung and Taeyong

**Chicago:**

I can spill about you, Ten

**Alice:**

Does it look like I care?

**TensBaby:**

We stan a confident king

**SnowWhite:**

Ten rly out here exposing everyone

**Samoyed:**

Why do you even wanna know about our spicy sexy time

**Alice:**

Well, I mean, Jaemins the one who brought it up

And now I’m just curious if he actually has a knife kink

**Dolphin:**

Honestly now I’m kinda curious 

**Nana:**

I will never spill

**PrinceOfChina:**

Fine, I’ll tell you

**Samoyed:**

Don’t

**PrinceOfChina:**

Let’s just say…

Jaemin has a knife in his bedside drawer that is specifically for sexy time

**Nana:**

Listen, we only tried it twice

But he still keeps saying “idk” when I ask him if he liked it

My suspicion is that he’s just too cowardly to admit that he likes it

**Samoyed:**

Listen, I have very mixed emotions about it

**Nana:**

But do you like it?

**Samoyed:**

Idk

**Nana:**

Why don’t we try it again tonight and we’ll see

**Samoyed:**

100% down

**AwkwardBoi:**

Chenle can I stay over at your place tonight

**Dolphin:**

Sure

**PrinceOfChina:**

Me too

**Dolphin:**

Fine

**PrinceOfChina:**

Okay now that I spilled abt Jaemin and Jeno…

**Alice:**

Okay, well first of all

Mark and Donghyuck

**_Canada left the group_ **

**_MarksBitch added Canada to the group_ **

**Alice:**

So they are into praise with slight degradation, breath play, and wax play

Now Yuta and WinWin

Praise to the max, WinWin has a thing for making Yuta beg, Yuta has a thing for WinWin wearing feminine clothing, and bondage.

Now for the finally the one and only Johnny Seo

Ever since I had to dress up as Alice he’s had a thing for roleplay, likes to degrade people with slight praise, bondage, he likes to see me gag, sensory deprivation, and humiliation

**WinwinsEars:**

I feel exposed

**Canada:**

I hate myself

**MarksBitch:**

Half of them already knew anyways

We live with most of these people

**Chicago:**

Okay listen here fuckers Ten exposed me so time to expose him

He is the biggest brat alive, likes being spanked, enjoys dressing more feminine for sexy time, being tied up, edging, and overstimulation

**MarksBitch:**

Now, I get to expose Doyoung hyung and Taeyong hyung

**_MomOf22 kicked MarksBitch from the group_ **

**_Alice added MarksBitch to the group_ **

**_Alice kicked MomOf22 from the group_ **

**Alice:**

You were saying?

**MarksBitch:**

Okay, so their kinks include

Choking, food play, humiliation, from what I hear Taeyong is very obedient, edging

**_Alice added MomOf22 to the group_ **

**MomOf22:**

Okay listen, I may or may not partake in such activities with my partner

That is for me and Doyoung to know

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Just to be clear, me and Taeyong do partake in those activities

**CoolNewKid:**

From what I’ve heard, Johnny hyung is also into being called daddy

**Alice:**

Oh yeah, I forgot that one

Thx sungchan

**MomOf22:**

Poor child

How do you know that

**CoolNewKid:**

I know things you wouldn’t dare dream of

Poor Shotaro is just threw his phone across the room

**Samoyed:**

When Jaemin bottoms, he gets really whiny 

And he likes to be choked

**Nana:**

Yeah, but you can get really bratty

**Samoyed:**

Yeah because you’re a huge tease

**Nana:**

Yeah because you don’t know how to behave half the time

**MomOf22:**

Okay that is enough talk about kinks for today goodbye

**_MomOf22 went offline_ **

**Dolphin:**

That was fun

**CoolNewKid:**

Not for Shotaro 

He’s shaking

**WinWinsEars:**

Poor Shotaro :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for this chapter to take that turn. My brother wanted to help write this. My asexual ass could never.


	6. Not Over You 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong isn’t over Jaehyun. What happens when one of his best friends ask permission to ask Jaehyun out?

**_Private chat between Chicago And MomOf22_ **

**Chicago:**

Hey, Taeyong

I have a question…

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

Hey

What’s up?

**Chicago:**

So, you know how you and Jaehyun used to date?

**MomOf22:**

Uh, yeah?

**Chicago:**

Are you over him?

**MomOf22:**

Come on

It’s been almost a month

I’m completely over him

Why do you ask?

**Chicago:**

Well, I kinda like him…

**MomOf22:**

Oh

**Chicago:**

Is that okay?

**MomOf22:**

Yeah, of course

I think you should go ahead and ask him out

**Chicago:**

Wait, rly?

You’re completely okay with me liking him?

And encouraging me to ask him out?

**MomOf22:**

Yeah, if he makes you happy and you want to date him, then go ahead

I’m 100% ok with it

**Chicago:**

Fr?

**MomOf22:**

Yeah, go on

Get your manzzzz

**Chicago:**

Bet

I’ll talk to you later

Bye

**MomOf22:**

Bye

**_Chicago went offline_ **

**—**

**_Private chat between MomOf22 and #StopBullyingDoyoung_ **

**MomOf22:**

Doyoung!

Get online right now

Doyoung

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

What??

**MomOf22:**

I’m not over Jaehyun

Like at all

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

I know 😕

**MomOf22:**

Johnny told me that he likes Jaehyun and I encouraged him to ask him out

I said it was fine

But I’m freaking out right now

I’m gonna cry

I’m crying

Idk what to do

Why am I so dumb

I shouldn’t have told him it was okay

I’m like not okay at all right now

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Woah woah

It’s okay

Calm down

Just breathe 

**MomOf22:**

Breathing

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Listen, just because Johnny hyung asks Jaehyun out, it doesn’t mean Jaehyun will say yes

**MomOf22:**

That’s true…

But, they have been getting pretty close lately

I feel like he’ll say yes

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Well, he was bound to get into a new relationship sooner or later

**MomOf22:**

Yeah, but I didn’t expect it to only be a month after

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

You want me to come to your room so you have a shoulder to cry on?

**MomOf22:**

Yes please 🥺

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Okay, I’ll be there in a minute

**MomOf22:**

Kk

-3 Hours Later-

**_127 Squad_ **

**_Straight? is online_ **

**Straight?:**

Yo

Me and Johnny hyung have news 

**Chicago:**

Yah

Get on assholes

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**_ChaoticGay is online_ **

**_Moon is online_ **

**_Canada is online_ **

**_WinwinsEars is online_ **

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**WinwinsEars:**

Huh

**ChaoticGay:**

We’re listening

**Chicago:**

Me and Jaehyun are dating…

**Canada:**

OoOoOoO

**MomOf22:**

Omg he said yes?!

I’m so happy for you!

**MarksBitch:**

When’s the wedding?

**Straight?:**

Uhm 

Probably never

Gay marriage isn’t leagal in Korea you idiot

**MarksBitch:**

So?

Doesn't mean you can’t be married in your hearts bro

**Chicago:**

Bro we literally just started dating like 3 hours ago

**MarksBitch:**

So?

I started planning mine and Mark’s wedding like 5 minutes I asked him out

**Canada:**

I was not aware that you’ve been planning our wedding 

**MarksBitch:**

We’re getting married on a beach in Canada. All our friends and family are obviously going to be there. Well if you can call it small with how many fuckers are in this group. You will be wearing an orange suit and I will be wearing a green suit

**Canada:**

So we’re going to be carrots?

**MarksBitch:**

Yes

Also we won’t announce our engagement to NCTzens. We’re just gonna post the pictures with some cheesy ass caption then start referring to each other as husband. You know we need to give them heart attacks. Taeil hyung will be my best man and Johnny hyung will be yours. As we are walking out of the wedding there will be an airplane thing in the sky that will spell out “Mark + Donghyuck forever”. To make things a bit more on the humorous side during the wedding one of the members, I vote Renjun for this, will object to the marriage and make up some big story about how he’s secretly in love with me. I’ll pretend like I’m in love with him too and then when everyone thinks I’ve left I storm back in saying “You guys actually think I would leave the love of my life.” Also at the reception Chenle, Ten, and Jaemin will be performing WAP.

**Canada:**

Jesus you rly have this all planned out

Also, why is our wedding such a mess?

**MarksBitch:**

Listen, I have spent our whole relationship perfecting this wedding

You can have a choice on other things

But these things must be the same

**Canada:**

Does Ten, Chenle, and Jaemin know they will be performing WAP?

**MarksBitch:**

Yes, I have informed the,

**Moon:**

How did you not know?

He’s been talking about this since you got together

**Canada:**

So I’m the only one who didn’t know about this supposed wedding?

**ChaoticGay:**

Yes

**Moon:**

Anyways

Jaehyun and Johnny

**WinwinsEars:**

Congrats 🎉 

**MarksBitch:**

Start planning the wedding now

You won’t regret it

I didn’t

**Canada:**

Ffs Hyuck, we’re still very young

**MarksBitch:**

Okay so?

Your the love of my life and the chances of me finding someone better is -100%

**ChaoticGay:**

Aww that was sweet

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Wanna know who the love of my life is?

**MomOf22:**

?

**Straight?:**

?

**ChaoticGay:**

?

**Canada:**

?

**Chicago:**

?

**MarksBitch:**

?

**WinwinsEars:**

?

**Moon:**

?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Taeyong hyung ❤️🥺👉👈

**MomOf22:**

Love ya too bestie ❤️😘

**Straight?:**

Awww

Friendship goals

**MarksBitch:**

If y’all don't get married by the age of 30, y’all should just marry each other

**MomOf22:**

Lmao we should

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Ha ha

No

**MomOf22:**

How dare you

Right after you call me the love of your life too 😢

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

I don't want a loveless marriage 

**MomOf22:**

I never said it would be loveless

It’ll be a marriage of 2 men wanting to spend the rest of their lives together platonically 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Ok fine

Maybe

We’ll talk about it when we’re 30

**MomOf22:**

Bet

-One Week Later-

**_Private chat between MomOf22 and #StopBullyingDoyoung_ **

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Hey Yongie hyung

You okay?

You seemed pretty down today while we were practicing choreo

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

I rly miss him Doyoung

It sucks seeing him with Johnny everyday 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

I know how it feel

Seeing the person you love fall in love with someone else

It sucks

It rly does

But, it could be a sign

**MomOf22:**

Wdym?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Well, it could be a sign that you and Jaehyun weren’t meant to be

You know?

It could be a sign that he just wasn’t the one

It could be a sign that there’s someone else in the world for you

**MomOf22:**

Nah, I’m gonna die alone

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Why do you think so?

**MomOf22:**

No one likes me

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

You are wrong

**MomOf22:**

Other than Czennies 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

I can guarantee that there’s someone who likes you

**MomOf22:**

Please, no one likes me and that’s a fact

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Well, maybe if you stop paying attention to people who don’t like you, you’ll find someone who does

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung went offline_ **


	7. Not Over You 2/2

**_Private chat between MomOf22 and #StopBullyingDoyoung_ **

**MomOf22:**

Haha I hate myself

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

What happened now?

**MomOf22:**

Jaehyun and Johnny were making out in the living room

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Hyung you need to get over him

**MomOf22:**

I’m trying, but it’s not that easy

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

It’s been over a month at this point hyung

**MomOf22:**

I know

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

You have to get over him at some point

Why did you tell Johnny hyung that it was okay to ask Jaehyun out if you weren’t over him yet?

**MomOf22:**

Because I still want him to be happy

Idc if I’m miserable I love him and just want him to be happy.

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

He’s never loved you as much as you loved him

**MomOf22:**

You don’t think I know that?

Ik he’s never loved me nearly as much that’s if he even loved me at all

That doesn’t change the fact that for some stupid reason I still love him

Just because he doesn’t have the same feelings for me doesn’t mean that suddenly my feelings change

**_MomOf22 went offline_ **

—

**_Private chat between Straight? and MomOf22_ **

**_Straight? is online_ **

**Straight?:**

Hey hyung

Are you mad at me or something?

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

No

Why would you think I’m mad at you?

**Straight?:**

Well, because you’ve been avoiding me

And only talking to me when necessary 

**MomOf22:**

I’m not mad at you

I’ve just been busy

**Straight?:**

Hyung, we live together and see eachother 24/7 and our schedules are pretty much the same

**MomOf22:**

Okay, and?

There are other people that live with us and a lot of other I could be talking to

Besides, you’ve been spending all your time with Johnny

**Straight?:**

Okay but that doesn’t mean I don't have time to talk to you

**MomOf22:**

Okay and just because you have time to talk to me, doesn’t mean I have time to talk to you

**Straight?:**

Hyung was it something I did?

**MomOf22:**

No

**Straight?:**

Can you plz just talk to me

**MomOf22:**

Okay fine the reason I’ve been ignoring you is because it’s too fucking hard. I’m still in love with you and it fucking sucks because I have to see you with Johnny 

**Straight?:**

But you were the one who told him to ask me out

**MomOf22:**

I still want you to be happy. Even if it means I have to watch you be with someone else. You’ve liked him since forever. Even while we were dating

**Straight?:**

How do you know that?

**MomOf22:**

I’m not oblivious, Jaehyun. You never loved me as much as I loved you. That is if you ever even loved me at all and I wish I could hate you for that but I can’t. 

**Straight?:**

Hyung…

I tried to love you and I did like you but as much as I tried I couldn’t love you 

I’m sorry

You deserve more than what I gave you

**MomOf22:**

Listen I just need time to get my shit together and get over you

I can’t do that if I’m pretending like I’m fine and while being around you

**Straight?:**

I get it 

Take as much time as you need

-Two Weeks Later-

**_Private chat between MomOf22 and #StopBullyingDoyoung_ **

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

How could I ever think that Jaehyun actually loved me

How could he?

Who would like me?

I’m ugly

I’m annoying

I’m clingy

I’m disgusting

How could anyone love me?

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Are you kidding me?

You are none of those things

You are literally the most amazing person on this planet

You don’t know it but there’s someone out there who really loves you so much and would do anything for you

**MomOf22:**

I don't think so

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Well I know so

**MomOf22:**

Really?

Who?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

ME FFS

…

Uh

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung went offline_ **

**MomOf22:**

No wait

Don't go offline 

Come back!

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

@#StopBullyingDoyoung

Come back online

Wait

You like me?

I’m so confused rn

—

**_Private chat between MomOf22 and Alice_ **

**MomOf22:**

Ten

Help

Pls

**_Alice is online_ **

**Alice:**

What?

**MomOf22:**

Why is it that when you find out that someone you used to like currently likes you those feelings kind of come back?

**Alice:**

Huh?

**MomOf22:**

I was talking with Doyoung and he said that he likes me

I used to like him before I started liking Jaehyun and I liked him for so long, but I kinda gave up cause I thought he would never like me

But like ngl, now that I know he likes me, those feelings are kinda coming back

But I’m still not over Jaehyun

Gahh

**Alice:**

Wait

You’re not over Jaehyun

**MomOf22:**

Shit

Don't tell anyone

**Alice:**

I won’t

Do you want advice?

**MomOf22:**

Yes please

**Alice:**

Okay, so if you want to date Doyoung I think you should wait until you are completely over Jaehyun 

**MomOf22:**

What should I tell Doyoung then?

**Alice:**

Tell him you like him but need some time because you want to be over Jaehyun first. You don’t want to mislead him or anything

**MomOf22:**

You’re a lifesaver

Thank you

**Alice:**

Np

**_Alice went offline_ **

—

**MomOf22:**

COME BACK ONLINE GODDAMMIT

I WILL COME BACK TO THE DORMS IF YOU DON'T COME BACK ONLINE

I WILL FORCE THE MANAGERS TO LET ME GO

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

So

The weather is rly nice huh?

It’s so sunny but not too hot

It’s just right

**MomOf22:**

Doyoung...

Don’t even try

You have feelings for me?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

…

Maybe

**MomOf22:**

Yes or no

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

I do…

**MomOf22:**

You know, before I started liking Jaehyun, I liked you

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Wait

Really?

**MomOf22:**

Yeah

I liked you for so long

Ever since we met when we were trainees

But I kinda gave up after a while cause I thought that you would never like me back

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

How could I not fall for you?

I started liking you around the time we debuted

**MomOf22:**

Rly?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Yeah

**MomOf22:**

I’m so oblivious

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Yeah, I am too

**MomOf22:**

Ngl the feeling are kinda coming back

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

But what abt Jaehyun, you’re not over him yet

**MomOf22:**

About that…

I’m not fully over him yet

But I was thinking that maybe when I am, you could maybe be my bf 👉👈

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

:)

I can wait

There’s no rush

Take as much time as you need to get over him

Just know that when you finally do, I’ll be here 

-One Month Later-

**_Private chat between MomOf22 and #Stop BullyingDoyoung_ **

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Yo you’re still at the practice room?

It’s getting late, you should come home soon 😕

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

I just need to perfect this part of the choreo

I’ll be fine

Don't worry

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Noooo

Come home now

Don't overwork yourself

You didn’t eat anything today either

If you don't come home, I’ll go to you and drag you home

**MomOf22:**

Are you worried abt me?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Yes

**MomOf22:**

Tell me you love me and I’ll come home now

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Goddammit Yongie 🙄😂

I love you ❤️

**MomOf22:**

🥰

Okay fine

I’ll come home now

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Good

I’ll start up some food for you now so you can eat when you get home

**MomOf22:**

Awww thx 🥰

Oh, btw

I have something to tell you 👉👈

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Oh?

What is it?

**MomOf22:**

I am officially over Jaehyun 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Rly!?

**MomOf22:**

Yesss

So…

I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my boyfriend??

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Of course!

Is that even a question?

**MomOf22:**

Yes technically since there’s a question mark at the end

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Omg 🙄😂

**MomOf22:**

Shall we tell the others?

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

I think we shall

—

**_My Besties_ **

**MomOf22:**

Yo

Yo

Yo

Me and Doyoungie have news

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Why am I scared

Or excitement

I can’t tell

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**_Chicago is online_ **

**_Awkwardboi is online_ **

**Awkwardboi:**

What is it?

**MomOf22:**

Dotae is officially official

**MarksBitch:**

OMG FINALLY

MARK HYUNG OWES ME $20 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

You bet on us?

**_Canada is online_ **

**Canada:**

Dammit hyungs

You couldn’t have waited another month?

**MomOf22:**

Sorry our happiness got in the way of your money 🙄

**Chicago:**

I’m pretty sure we all saw this coming

Ya’ll have been acting a lot more couplier this past month 

**MomOf22:**

Wdym??

**Chicago:**

I literally walked in to your room yesterday and you were straddling him

**MomOf22:**

We were fighting

**Chicago:**

You were making out too

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Pshh

No we weren’t

**WinwinsEars:**

I saw you guys making out on the couch a couple days ago

**MomOf22:**

You saw nothing

**WinwinsEars:**

I very much saw everything 

**_Nana is online_ **

**Nana:**

Awwwww Doyoung hyung and Taeyong hyung are dating

How cute

**Canada:**

I’m still upset I have to give Hyuck money 😑

**MarksBitch:**

And I am very happy that you have to give me money 😌

You better pay up boi 

**Canada:**

Gahh

Fine

Come to my room and I’ll give you the stupid money

**Nana:**

Someone sulky

**Canada:**

Yeah well how would you feel if you lost a bet and had to give up $20

**Nana:**

That’s fair

I would be upset too

**Canada:**

Exactly

**MomOf22:**

Next time don’t bet on people

**_TikTokKing is online_ **

**TikTokKing:**

Taeyong hyung has a point 

**Canada:**

Shhh


	8. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is injured, but he won’t admit it.

**_The Real Disney Princesses_ **

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**SnowWhite:**

@Alice where tf are you

**_Alice is online_ **

**Alice:**

Wdym?

**SnowWhite:**

Why aren’t you at home

Resting

**Alice:**

Oh

I went to the practice rooms to practice for the SuperM comeback

**_Jasmine is online_ **

**Jasmine:**

Wait he left

I didn’t notice

**SnowWhite:**

How did you not notice?

**Jasmine:**

A little bit after everyone left and me and Ten were home alone, I put my headphones on and watched dramas on my IPad on full volume because I got annoyed by him yelling the lyrics of Love Talk

**SnowWhite:**

🤦‍♂️

**Alice:**

I can hear it callin~

**_Elsa is online_ **

**Elsa:**

Lovin the way you wanna talk~

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**_TensBaby is online_ **

**_Cinderella is online_ **

**Rapunzel:**

Touch me

**TensBaby:**

Tease me

**Cinderella:**

No

**Alice:**

Feel me up

**SnowWhite:**

Ten, you need to come home and rest

**Cinderella:**

Yeah, your injured and if you don't rest it’ll just get worse

**Alice:**

I’m not injured

I’m fine

**Rapunzel:**

Wdym you're not injured?

**TensBaby:**

Yeah, you hurt your ankle really badly yesterday

**Elsa:**

Yeah, it looked rly painful

I’ve never seen someone’s ankle turn like that

**Alice:**

My ankle is fine

It doesn’t even hurt

**Rapunzel:**

You were crying last night because of the pain

**Alice:**

No I wasn’t

**Rapunzel:**

Ten, we share a room

I clearly heard you crying

What else would you be crying about?

**Alice:**

Uh

I was just sad that the day was ending

**SnowWhite:**

Ten seriously

Come home

Now

You’re gonna get hurt even more

And you should go to the doctor and have them look at it

**Alice:**

No

My ankle is fine

**TensBaby:**

If your ankle is fine than how come you were limping earlier and hissing every time you accidentally put pressure on it

**Alice:**

I was not

**Elsa:**

I also remember that happening earlier

**Alice:**

Ten

Pls come home and rest

We can help you to the doctor tomorrow

**Alice:**

No

I don't need to rest

And I certainly don't need to go to the doctor

**Jasmine:**

Yes you do

**Alice:**

Omg you guys are so annoying 🙄 

**_Alice left the group_ **

**SnowWhite:**

This is what we get for caring about our friend 🤦‍♂️

I’ll add him back

Omg he blocked me

**Cinderella:**

I’ll try to add him

Wtf he blocked me too

**Jasmine:**

Me too

**Rapunzel:**

He must rly not wanna come home

He blocked me too

**Elsa:**

Yeah me too

**TensBaby:**

I was already blocked because of something that happened on Saturday 

**Rapunzel:**

What happened on Saturday?

**TensBaby:**

You don't wanna know

**Rapunzel:**

If I didn’t want to know I wouldn’t have asked so~

**TensBaby:**

Let’s just say I accidentally texted the wrong number something

**SnowWhite:**

**🤦‍♂️**

**Jasmine:**

What did you accidentally text him

**TensBaby:**

Listen I am a very hormonal person rn

Ten just happened to accidentally be on the end of said hormonalness 

**Elsa:**

That’s why you should check who your texting

I can't even tell you how many times I accidentally sent something 😏 to Mark or Jaemin

**Cinderella:**

Okay back to Ten

**Rapunzel:**

Yes

What are gonna do

**TensBaby:**

We’re not gonna be able to convince him

I mean if he gets more hurt then maybe he’ll learn that he can’t just ignore his injuries

I know we’re all worried abt him but at the end of the day, it’s his decision

Weather or not it’s the correct decision or not

I think we should just let him be for now

**SnowWhite:**

You’re right

I’ll just start dinner up and hopefully he’ll be home by then

**_SnowWhite went offline_ **

**_TensBaby went offline_ **

**_Elsa went offline_ **

**_Rapunzel went offline_ **

**_Jasmine went offline_ **

**_Cinderella went offline_ **

-30 Minutes Later-

**_Private chat between Alice and Chicago_ **

**_Alice is online_ **

**Alice:**

@Chicago

Pls pls pls get online

**_Chicago is online_ **

**Chicago:**

Wassup?

**Alice:**

I made bad decision 

Can you come pick me up?

I’m at the practice rooms

**Chicago:**

Yeah sure

What happened?

**Alice:**

I’ll explain when you get here

**Chicago:**

Okay

I’ll be there in abt 10 minutes

**Alice:**

Tysm

**Chicago:**

No problem

**_Alice went offline_ **

—

**_Private chat between Rapunzel and Chicago_ **

**Chicago:**

@Rapunzel

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**Rapunzel:**

Hm?

**Chicago:**

Ten just texted me and asked me to pick him up from the practice rooms amd I’m a little confused because he said he made a bad decision

Do you know what’s up?

**Rapunzel:**

Oh god what happened now

Okay so yesterday we were practicing choreo and he injured his ankle really badly

He somehow snuck out earlier and went to the practice rooms despite being injured and us telling him that he should rest

He’s being rly stubborn abt it

**Chicago:**

You think that man would learn his lesson after a few times

**Rapunzel:**

A few times?

**Chicago:**

Yeah, this has happened before

He always ends up injuring his ankle 

Probably because he won’t go to the doctor and have them look at it and because he likes to ignore the fact that he’s injured

**Rapunzel:**

When you pick him up, can you convince him to unblock us pls

**Chicago:**

I’ll try

**Rapunzel:**

Thx

**Chicago:**

No problem

**_Rapunzel went offline_ **

**_Chicago went offline_ **

-2 Hours Later-

**_The Real Disney Princesses_ **

**_TensBaby is online_ **

**_TensBaby added Alice to the group_ **

**_Alice is online_ **

**TensBaby:**

Finally you unblocked me

**Alice:**

Listen, you should have sent me that  _ text _

**TensBaby:**

I’m sorry

I meant to send it to someone else

**Alice:**

Who?

**TensBaby:**

That’s not important

What’s important is what happened to you

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**_Elsa is online_ **

**_Cinderella is online_ **

**_Jasmine is online_ **

**Rapunzel:**

Johnny hyung texted me and told me you asked him to pick you up

What happened?

**SnowWhite:**

Did you get to the 127 dorms safely?

Have you eaten anything yet?

How’s your ankle?

**Alice:**

Yes, no, and shut up

**Jasmine:**

Okay just explain why you asked Johnny hyung to pick you up

**Alice:**

Well…

I was dancing and I fell and my ankle hurt so bad that I couldn’t stand up

So I asked Johnny to pick me up

**TensBaby:**

We told you

Next time you should listen to us

**Alice:**

I should probably go to the doctor and have them look at my ankle

**Cinderella:**

Yes you really should

**SnowWhite:**

I’ll bring you tomorrow

**Alice:**

Thanks and sorry for being stubborn (?)

**SnowWhite:**

Are you staying at the 127 dorms overnight

**Alice:**

Yeah

**Rapunzel:**

Make sure you tell Johnny hyung not to go too rough 

**Elsa:**

**👀**

**Alice:**

Omg me and Johnny aren’t even dating wtf

**Jasmine:**

Lies

**Alice:**

Not lies

**Cinderella:**

I’ve never seen friends act like how you and Johnny hyung do

**Alice:**

He is my best friend

Key word: friend

**TensBaby:**

Come on, just admit that you two are dating

**Alice:**

WE’RE NOT

**Elsa:**

Idk man Mark has told me some stuff that Johnny has said 👀 

**Alice:**

Ffs I am not dating Johnny

I would never date that tall as Eiffel Tower man

He’s too tall for me

**SnowWhite:**

Didn’t you say you like tall guys tho

**Alice:**

Okay yeah but not Johnny

Ew

**Alice:**

Now if you excuse me, Johnny made me dinner since we couldn’t make it to our dinner reservation tonight

**Rapunzel:**

Smh

**SnowWhite:**

🤦‍♂️

**Elsa:**

👀

**Cinderella:**

👁👄👁 

**TensBaby:**

😶

**Jasmine:**

And y’all say you aren’t dating smh 


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungchan has a crush on Shotaro. Donghyuck encourages him to confess.

**_My Besties_ **

**_TikTokKing is online_ **

**_CoolNewKid is online_ **

**CoolNewKid:**

Does anyone know how to fix a whole in the wall

**TikTikKing:**

…

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

WHAT DID YOU DO?

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**TikTokKing:**

I was trying to teach Sungchan a tiktok dance

It went wrong

Very wrong

**_Chicago is online_ **

**Chicago:**

I’ll be there in 10

I know how to fix holes in the wall after having fix many before Taeyong noticed

**MomOf22:**

I'M SORRY WHAT

I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS

**Chicago:**

Good

You can blame Mark, Haechan, Yuta, and Jeno

Jeno once got into a fight with Haechan while he was over and I’m surprised I was able to fix the damage

**CoolNewKid:**

Great!

The hole is in the living room by the TV

**Chicago:**

I require $30 for my services

**TikTokKing:**

What about $3 and a paperclip?

**Chicago:**

No

$30

**CoolNewKid:**

We don't have $30

**TikTokKing:**

Yeah

Together we only have $3 and a paper clip

**Chicago:**

Didn’t you guys just get paid two days ago?

**CoolNewKid:**

Yeah and we spent it

**Chicago:**

On what?

**TikTokKing:**

We spent it all at the movie theatre last night

**CoolNewKid:**

Shotaro hyung is an expensive boy

Do you know how much I’ve spent on him?

But it’s fine cause he’s cute

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

How could you have possibly spent your whole paycheck at the movie theatre

**TikTokKing:**

We went as soon as as they opened and stayed to watch movies until they closed and we also bought a lot of snacks

And after we also went to dinner

**CoolNewKid:**

Yeah also there was a few kids who wanted to watch an R rated movie but they didn’t let them so we pretended to be their parents and bought them tickets and by a few kids I mean like 10 kids

**MomOf22:**

🤦‍♂️

**_Alice came online_ **

**Alice:**

Why would they believe you

You guys look 12

**CoolNewKid:**

We showed them our IDs and said that we adopted them

**MomOf22:**

Next time don’t pretend that you adopted 10 kids, please

**CoolNewKid:**

Can’t make any promises

**TikTokKing:**

Shhh Sungchan

He doesn’t need to know if we do

**MomOf22:**

Ngl I’m contemplating moving in with you guys for the time being

Since you obviously can’t take care of yourselves

**TikTokKing:**

Aw but that’s no fun

**CoolNewKid:**

Yeah it was fun when we started a small fire last night making food amd then decided to roast marshmallows but then we had to put it out because it would have burned down the house

**Alice:**

Your not making your case any stronger

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**Rapunzel:**

Yeah, once when Kun couldn’t deal with us anymore, Taeyong hyung moved in with us for a week while Kun spent the week away and he made us be quiet at like 9 pm

It was no fun

Horrible experience 

Would not recommend

**_TensBaby is online_ **

**TensBaby:**

Yeah Taehyung hyung is like a grandpa

**MomOf22:**

Listen, my physical health is like a grandpa

But my personality is not like a grandpas

Just because I am mindful of neighbors, does not mean I’m a grandpa

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**SnowWhite:**

Yeah, remember guys we are literally one warning away from getting kicked out

**_Jasmine is online_ **

**Jasmine:**

We can easily find somewhere else to stay

**SnowWhite:**

It doesn’t make us being close to getting evicted okay

**TensBaby:**

Jesus, why are all the leaders in this group like grandpas 🙄 

**Chicago:**

Anyways

I’m here guys

**TikTokKing:**

Great!

The doors unlocked you can just come in without knocking

**Chicago:**

Btw I wont charge you since is your first offense

Next time you better have my payment

**CoolNewKid:**

Can’t make any promises

**Chicago:**

Uhm

Taeyong

I think you need to come supervise them

There’s a family of squirrels living in their kitchen sink

**TikTokKing:**

Listen, after the fire happened the first time, some squires came in and they were too cute

We couldn’t just send them away

We picked them up and gave them baths in the sink and now they just stay there

They really like apples

**MomOf22:**

THE FIRST TIME?!

THE FIRE HAS HAPPENED MULTIPLE TIMES

**CoolNewKid:**

We’re not very good at cooking…

**MomOf22:**

I can tell

**Chicago:**

WHY IS THERE A DUCK IN YOUR BATHTUB

**CoolNewKid:**

DON'T YOU ARE TOUCH SCRUBBLES

ONLY I’M ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIM WITH AN EXCEPTION ON SHOTARO

**Chicago:**

Okay but answer why there’s a fucking duck in the bathtub

**CoolNewKid:**

The duck was going to die if I didn’t save him

Did you expect me to let him die?

**Chicago:**

Are there any more animals in this place

**TikTokKing:**

There may be a bird in my room

**CoolNewKid:**

There may be an iguana in the hallway closet

**TikTokKing:**

There may be a beaver and a parrot in the office

**CoolNewKid:**

There may be a baby pig in my room

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Why do you have so many animals in your house?

**TikTikKing:**

We keep our front door and back door open at all hours of the day so they kinda just come in and find a place

**CoolNewKid:**

OMG WE’RE KINDA LIKE AN ANIMAL HOTEL

**TikTokKing:**

OMG 

SUNGCHAN AND SHOTAROS ANIMAL HOTEL

**CoolNewKid:**

I like the sound of our names together

**TikTokKing:**

Omg wait I do too actually

**TensBaby:**

#Sungtaro

**TikTikKing:**

Lol 😂 

—

**_Private chat between MarksBitch and CoolNewKid_ **

**MarksBitch:**

You have a crush on Shotaro

**CoolNewKid:**

Uhm… no?

**MarksBitch:**

Yes you do

Dude I was lurking in the gc

I saw everything

You are in love with Shotaro and it shows

**CoolNewKid:**

Idk what youre talking about

**MarksBitch:**

Come on you can tell me

I promise I won’t tell anyone

**CoolNewKid:**

I don't have a crush on him

I just want to hold his hand, kiss him, take him out on dates, see him happy, be the reason his heart speeds up, and be able to wake up next to him and kiss him good morning

**MarksBitch:**

You sound like Mark when he was trying to deny his feelings for me

**CoolNewKid:**

I’m not a simp like Mark hyung

**MarksBitch:**

Fun fact: denying your feeling only make them stronger

**CoolNewKid:**

I’m not denying anything

I was being truthful

I don’t have a crush on him, I just want to do all those things with him

**MarksBitch:**

What is Shotaro to you? Like how do you view him?

**CooNewKid:**

He’s the best person in the world. He is able to make my mood better just by his presence alone. Whenever I have a bad day he always brings me ice cream and we watch my favorite shows. Whenever he gets really excited over something it’s really cute. His smile is the single best thing to ever happen to humanity. If his laugh was a song it’d be my favorite ever. 

He’s just a big ball of sunshine and I love him so much 

Shit

Maybe I do like him just a little

**MarksBitch:**

A little?!

I’m sorry but your full on in love with this man

**CoolNewKid:**

Gahh what do I do

**MarksBitch:**

Idk maybe tell him?

**CoolNewKid:**

But what if he doesn’t like me back?

**MarksBitch:**

Listen, do you think I thought that Mark liked me back?

**CoolNewKid:**

That’s different

You are Mark and Donghyuck

You’re Markhyuck

Literal soulmates

**MarksBitch:**

You see, it took me and Mark forever to get together

Wanna know why?

Because of how long it took him to ask me out

I was very clearly in love with him, but didn’t think he felt the same way because whenever I said anything flirty he would change the subject

Once when I got the courage to confess to him, he looked at me confused and asked “platonically? Right?” And I just lied and said yes cause I thought that was a sign he didn’t like me

But guess what?

Wanna know why he said that?

Because he’s an idiot 

Don't be an idiot like mark

**CoolNewKid:**

Okay

I’ll confess to Shotaro

**MarksBitch:**

You should do it in the gc

**CoolNewKid:**

But if I get rejected, all of you guys will make fun of me

**MarksBitch:**

No we won’t

Well

Actually no we won't

Maybe just once

But then we’ll comfort you

**CoolNewKid:**

Okay fine

—

**_My Besties_ **

**Chicago:**

FOR THE LAST TIME I AM STRAIGHT

**SnowWhite:**

THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU’RE AT OUR DORM ALL THE TIME JUST FOR TEN AND YOU GUYS STAY IN TENS ROOM THE WHOLE TIME WITH THE DOOR LOCKED

**Jasmine:**

WE ALSO HEAR SOME WEIRD NOISES

**MarksBitch:**

EVERYONE SHUT UP

Sungchan has something to say

**CoolNewKid:**

Shotaro hyung…

I have something to tell you

**TikTokKing:**

You didn’t let Kevin out did you?

**CoolNewKid:**

No nothing like that

It’s not bad

Well um…

I like you 👉👈

**TikTokKing:**

I like you too

You’re one of my best friends 😊

**Nana:**

🤦‍♂️

**PrinceOfChina:**

He’s just as clueless as Mark hyung

**Canada:**

I wasn’t that clueless!

**MarksBitch:**

Yes you were 

Now shush 

**CoolNewKid:**

No like I really really like you hyung

**TikTokKing:**

I really really like you too

It’d be bad if I didn’t we live together

**CoolNewKid:**

No like I have a crush on you

**TikTokKing:**

Platonically?

**MomOf22:**

Shotaro...sweetie...you’re missing the point here

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

How does one have a crush on someone platonically?

**CoolNewKid:**

OSAKI SHOTARO I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU NOT IN A PLATONIC WAY

I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND AND KISS YOU AND BE THE DONGHYUCK TO YOUR MARK

**TikTokKing:**

😯

**CoolNewKid:**

Okay I get it you don’t like me back

I’m gonna go to the bathroom and cry while cuddling Scrubbles 

**TikTikKing:**

WAIT NO DON'T LEAVE

I love you too👉👈

**CoolNewKid:**

Really?

**TikTokKing:**

Yeah I was just surprised by your confession 

**CoolNewKid:**

Would you maybe want to be my boyfriend 👉👈

**TikTokKing:**

Of course ❤️ 

**CoolNewKid:**

❤️🥰

**WinwinsEars:**

Aw

They grow up so fast 😢 

It seems like just yesterday I was bringing Shotaro home from the hospital

**TikTokKing:**

Hyung… you’re not my mom

Also, you are a male

How would that work

**WinwinsEars:**

Shhhhhh

I’m emotional rn

**Moon:**

He rly is crying rn

**MomOf22:**

Anyways…

Sungchan I’m proud of you for confessing your love to Shotaro

**CoolNewKid:**

Yeah, well in Donghyuck hyungs exact words “don’t be an idiot like Mark”

**Canada:**

Hyuck!

I feel so offended!

**MarksBitch:**

Listen, I love you

But you are very much an idiot

**Moon:**

Yuta rly is sobbing rn

I’m sitting next to him

**WinwinsEars:**

I didn’t think he’d get a boyfriend so fast

It seems like just yesterday he was learning how to walk 🤧

**TikTokKing:**

Hyung I-

**MomOf22:**

Now you know how I feel

It gets easier after a while

**WinwinsEars:**

Sungchan istg if you hurt my baby you won’t live to be placed in a permanent subunit 

**TikTikKing:**

Hyung don’t scare him!

**CoolNewKid:**

I won’t

I feel scared

**MomOf22:**

Don’t worry I’ll make Johnny protect you

**CoolNewKid:**

Thank you hyung

**Chicago:**

Rn I’m chillin with Scrubbles

I am forming bonds with the animals in their dorm

I now understand why they let all of them just stay

The family of squirrels are really nice

**MomOf22:**

Oh god not you too

**MarksBitch:**

We should celebrate Sungchan and Shotaro getting together

**Moon:**

How?

**ChaoticGay:**

MCDONALDS

**Elsa:**

YES

**MomOf22:**

NO

Last time we accidently left Renjun there

**MarksBitch:**

Okay well it’s not our fault he didn’t tell us he was going to the bathroom

**PrinceOfChina:**

What?!

Yes I did

I said I was going to the bathroom real quick, but when I got back you guys were gone

**MomOf22:**

Okay, but also don’t forget the fact that you guys trashed that McDonald’s 

**Elsa:**

It’s not my fault that Jisung threw a fry at me

**SnowWhite:**

Yes but you didn’t have to throw your drink at him and start a whole food fight

**AwkwardBoi:**

I think we can all agree that this was Lucas hyungs fault

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

You threw all your chicken nuggets at him after he threw his drink at you

**AwkwardBoi:**

Okay but but listen

I’m just a baby 👉👈

**Nana:**

You can’t argue with that

My child did nothing wrong

**MomOf22:**

YES HE DID

**Nana:**

Okay but your children were worse

**SnowWhite:**

My children were egged on by your children

**Nana:**

They didn’t have to do anything after Jisung threw the fry

**SnowWhite:**

Well you could have stopped your child from throwing the fry

**MomOf22:**

Okay

Enough

Both your children were bad

Learn to control them like I do

**Nana:**

Excuse me?

You’re children were flirting with the workers to try to get a discount

**MomOf22:**

That was only Johnny

**Alice:**

That reminds me

Johnny, we have some talking to do 😡

**Chicago:**

I did not do anything of the sort

He is making up lies

**MomOf22:**

Anyways

The rest of them were fine

**SnowWhite:**

Mark and Donghyuck were making out and literally on the verge of fucking right then and there

**Canada:**

That was Hyucks fault

**MarksBitch:**

Oh please

You're the one who can’t keep it in your pants

**Canada:**

You're the one who was being all touchy

**MarksBitch:**

Okay but you're the one who was like “oh Hyuck kiss me kiss me”

**Straight?:**

Neither of you could keep it in your pants

Got no sleep that night

How could y’all have so much everyday after the MAMA performance smh

**MarksBitch:**

You’re just jealous cause you haven’t gotten laid in months

**Straight?:**

You don't know that

**Chicago:**

Bruh you never leave the house

**TensBaby:**

We all know that Johnny hyung is getting laid by Ten 👀 

**Chicago:**

For the last time

I am straight

**Alice:**

No your not

**Chicago:**

Yes I am

**Alice:**

Could you please explain what was straight about the activities we did last night

**Chicago:**

You mean our pillow fight?

**Alice:**

Ok sure if you wanna call sex a pillowfight go ahead

**Rapunzel:**

Ha

Johnny hyung was caught red handed

**Chicago:**

Okay fine

Maybe I’m a little bi curious 

**Alice:**

We’ve been dating for 5 months

**Chicago:**

😒

**Cinderella:**

We’ve known you two have been dating since you got together

**MomOf22:**

Anyways

Back to Shotaro and Sungchan

Congrats

We hope you two live together a life full of love and happiness 

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

They started dating, they didn’t get married

**MomOf22:**

Well they might in the future

You never know

**CoolNewKid:**

I hope that’s in our future 👉👈

**TikTokKing:**

Me too 👉👈

**Nana:**

Awww cute

**MomOf22:**

Stay wholesome

Don't turn into Markhyuck or Johnten

Stay wholesome like Chenji and Nomin

**Nana:**

Who says me and Jeno aren't like Markhyuck and Johnten 😏

**PrinceOfChina:**

Y’all are nasty 😒

**AwkwardBoi:**

I can confirm they are not as wholesome as they seem

**Dolphin:**

Wait

Who says me and Jisung are dating?

**MomOf22:**

Aw it’s okay if you want to deny your feelings Chenle

**AwkwardBoi:**

Wait I thought we were dating tho?

**Dolphin:**

What

No bro

No homo

**AwkwardBoi:**

We made out like 1 hour ago

**Dolphin:**

Yeah no homo

**ChaoticGay:**

I think you two need to talk about your relationship and the label you are going to be using to describe it

**AwkwardBoi:**

He literally asked me to be his bf three months ago

**Dolphin:**

Yeah but in a no homo way

**AwkwardBoi:**

It didn’t seem very no homo when you confessed your love for me

**Samoyed:**

Yeah Chenle are you sure y’all aren’t dating?

**Nana:**

For a year, you were ranting about how you love him and how you think he didn’t love you back

And for the past three months you have been ranting about how much you love him how you want to marry him one day

**Dolphin:**

Yeah in a no homo way

Listen, I was wearing socks when I asked you to be my boyfriend

**AwkwardBoi:**

You weren’t wearing socks last night when we were cuddling

**Dolphin:**

Yeah but that wasn’t no homo

**AwkwardBoi:**

Okay then what is “no homo”

**Dolphin:**

Everything else

**AwkwardBoi:**

Okay I’m gonna go cry now then

**_AwkwardBoi went offline_ **

**Dolphin:**

NO WAIT BABY I DIDN'T MEAN IT

**_Dolphin went offline_ **

**MomOf22:**

See?

Stay wholesome like them

**Nana:**

Omg Jisung really did run to the bathroom and start crying

**Samoyed:**

That monster made the baby cry smh

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

Sungchan, Shotaro

Do you guys regret joining NCT yet?

I regret it everyday of my life

**MomOf22:**

But then you wouldn’t have met me 👉👈

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

No, that part I don’t regret

But there’s only so many times I can walk in on Markhyuck doing stuff before I lose my sanity

**CoolNewKid:**

I don't regret joining

Cause then I wouldn’t have met Shotaro hyung

**TikTokKing:**

🥰

**PrinceOfChina:**

Ew

You guys disgust me

**TikTikKing:**

You’re just sad you’re single

**PrinceOfChina:**

For your information 

I am very happy with my single self

I am a single independent man

I don't need no man to hold me back

**TensBaby:**

Yessss king

You go

**PrinceOfChina:**

Seriously tho

I don't get the hype around relationships

Wtf Chenle just stormed into our dorm room

Oh he’s going to talk to Jisung who is still in the bathroom probably crying

Ew now they’re cuddling on the couch like 5 feet away from me

Ewww pda

**Chicago:**

At least you don’t have to look at Shotaro and Sungchan rn

They”re so cute it’s disgusting 

**CoolNewKid:**

Why don’t you just fuck off and go cuddle Ten

**MomOf22:**

Language!

**CoolNewKid:**

You let them cuss!

**MomOf22:**

Well they aren’t children

**CoolNewKid:**

I am an adult

**MomOf22:**

Sure

Keep telling yourself that

**PrinceOfChina:**

Ew they’re being all kissy now

That’s it

I’m staying at the WayV dorms tonight

**Alice:**

It’s not much better here

Johnny hyung is probably sleeping over again tonight

**MomOf22:**

He hasn’t been at the 127 dorms in a week

I thought he was dead up until this conversation 

**Chicago:**

And you didn’t bother to text me and ask if I was okay?

**MomOf22:**

Listen, I have 22 children

If one you of you goes missing I just wait til you come back

You guys are like boomerangs you always come back

That plan has never once failed me

**PrinceOfChina:**

Ugh

I’m just gonna stay at Chenles tonight

**Nana:**

But by the looks of it, he won’t be there

It seems like he’s gonna stay here tonight

**PrinceOfChina:**

Exactly

Peace and quiet

Peace out losers ✌️

**_PrinceOfChina went offline_ **


	10. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno has been spending more time with Renjun, and it’s making Jaemin jealous. Well, more jealous than he already was.

**_Ultimate Dream Team_ **

**_Nana is online_ **

**Nana:**

Jeno where tf are you

**_AwkwardBoi is online_ **

**AwkwardBoi:**

Just private message him

**Nana:**

I did

He didn’t answer

**_Samoyed is online_ **

**Samoyed:**

I’m with Renjun

**Nana:**

What are you two doing?

Where did you guys go?

When did you leave?

**_Dolphin is online_ **

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin 

Chill

We went to get ice cream

We left like 15 minutes ago

**Nana:**

Why didn’t you text me back or answer my calls? :(

**Samoyed:**

My phone was on silent

**Nana:**

oh

**Dolphin:**

A lowercase “oh”

You messed up hyung

**Samoyed:**

What’s wrong?

**Nana:**

nothing

**AwkwardBoi:**

He’s going out of his way to make everything lowercase

**Samoyed:**

☹️😿

**Dolphin:**

And Jeno hyung is using sad cat emoji to show how confusingly sad/worried he is

**Samoyed:**

Pls dont be mad at me 😿

**Dolphin:**

And it seems like Jeno hyung is worried Jaemin hyung will be mad at him since he went out with Renjun without telling him

But is that the whole story?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Hard to say

Jaemin hyung is a possessive/protective boyfriend and tends to get jealous easily

But maybe there’s more to the story?

Usually he doesn’t text the gc to try to get ahold of Jeno hyung unless something was wrong

**Nana:**

i’m not mad

**AwkwardBoi:**

And Jaemin hyung has lied about how he’s feeling

Will Jeno hyung pick up on it or leave him be?

**Dolphin:**

Jeno hyung is quite oblivious

I feel like he will leave him be

But good job if he picks up on it

**Samoyed:**

I know something's wrong Jaemin

**Dolphin:**

And good job Lee Jeno for picking up on the fact that Jaemin hyung is indeed upset

**AwkwardBoi:**

You know what I’m wondering, Chenle?

**Dolphin:**

Hm?

**AwkwardBoi:**

Will Renjun hyung come online?

Also where’s Markhyuck? Why aren't they coming online?

**Dolphin:**

Good question

I think Renjun is a bit scared to come online maybe?

Also, Markhyuck are probably making out or fucking

We may never know which one

**Nana:**

nothings wrong

**AwkwardBoi:**

And Jaemin hyung lied again

Still going out of his way to make everything lowercase

**Samoyed:**

Babyyyy :(

Tell me the truth pwease 🥺

**Dolphin:**

And Jeno hyung is trying to use cuteness to get Jaemin hyung to budge

Will Jaemin hyung budge?

**Nana:**

nothings wrong

carry on your date with renjun

**AwkwardBoi:**

Ohhhh, Jaemin hyung is jealous

**Samoyed:**

Uh what?

Date?

It’s not a date

We’re just hanging out

As friends

**Dolphin:**

If Renjun comes online, I feel like shit will go down

**AwkwardBoi:**

Same

**Nana:**

when’s the last time you took me out?

**Samoyed:**

Uhm

Idk

**Nana:**

exactly

**AwkwardBoi:**

Oop-

The tea is hot

**Dolphin:**

And getting hotter by the second

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin, I’m confused

Just say what’s wrong

Pweaseeeeee 🥺😿

**Dolphin:**

Will Jaemin hyung tell Jeno hyung what’s wrong?

Also, Jeno hyung needs to work on not being so oblivious

**Nana:**

idk maybe just the fact that we fell asleep together and then when i woke up, you were gone. and i tried to get a hold of you but you didn’t answer your phone. and when you do finally text me back, you’re with renjun getting ice cream. you could have texted me after you left and told me where you were going. or you could have woken me up and told me you were leaving to get ice cream. 

**Samoyed:**

Wait what’s wrong with me going to get ice cream? 🥺

**_PrinceOfChina is online_ **

**Chenle:**

Oop-

Renjun came online

**AwkwardBoi:**

What will happen now?

**Nana:**

you 😑

**PrinceOfChina:**

Me?

**Nana:**

yes you 

**PrinceOfChina:**

What?

**Nana:**

whos idea was it to get ice cream?

**Samoyed:**

Uh

Renjuns

**Nana:**

of course 🙄 

**PrinceOfChina:**

I’m confused

**Samoyed:**

Me too

**Nana:**

sure just keep acting like you have no clue what’s been happening

**PrinceOfChina:**

Jeno I think you’re in trouble

**Samoyed:**

Yeah but idk what I did

**Nana:**

don’t worry jeno 

i’m not completely mad at you

i’m mad at that asshole

**PrinceOfChina:**

Me?

What did I do?

**Samoyed:**

Wait

“Not completely mad”

That means you’re still kinda mad at me 😿

**Nana:**

you know I get jealous easily

and I hate being jealous

but I can’t help it

you two have been spending too much time together

and Jeno you haven’t been spending as much time with me

**PrinceOfChina:**

Oh come on Jaemin

There’s no reason to be jealous

It’s not like me and him like eachother or anything

Everything we do is 1000% platonic

**Nana:**

that doesn’t make me feel any better about the situation

**PrinceOfChina:**

And what even is the situation?

**Nana:**

maybe the fact that my boyfriend seems more interested in you than me as of lately

**Samoyed:**

Come on Jaemin you know that’s not true

**Nana:**

well it sure seems like it is

during the past few weeks I have spent time with Jeno a total of 4 times

and we fuckimg live together

**PrinceOfChina:**

Well maybe you should ask to spend time together?

**Nana:**

I WOULD IF YOU WOULDN'T BE STEALING HIM AWAY FROM ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GET

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin calm down

**Dolphin:**

Okay uh maybe you guys should take this into private chat

**PrinceOfChina:**

I DON'T FUCKING STEAL HIM AWAY

**Nana:**

YEAH YOU PRETTY MUCH DO

**PrinceOfChina:**

Omg stop being so jealous

Jeno and I are friends 

Key word: friends

I’m not trying to fucking steal him away from you 

**Nana:**

Could’ve fooled me

I would stop being so jealous if you two would stop acting so much like you two are the couple and not me and Jeno

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin

Calm down

Please

**Nana:**

No

I’m not gonna fucking calm down

Excuse me for being mad at the fact that my boyfriend hasn’t been acting much like my boyfriend for the last few weeks

**PrinceOfChina:**

And how is that my fault?

**Nana:**

THE REASON HE HASNT BEEN ACTING MUCH LIKE MY BOYFRIEND IF BECAUSE OF YOU

**AwkwardBoi:**

Okay

I rly think you guys should move this argument to private chat

**PrinceOfChina:**

So I’m not allowed to hang out with my best friend?

**Nana:**

No

That’s not what I was saying

What I’m saying is that you don't have to spend every fucking minute with him

Let his bf spend time with him

We all literally live together

You see him 24/7

**AwkwardBoi:**

Chenle

Add Johnny hyung

I’m scared

**_Dolphin added Chicago to the group_ **

**Chicago:**

Wassup

**PrinceOfChina:**

I DON’T SPEND EVERY FUCKING MINUTE WITH HIM

YOU JUST CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT SOMETIMES YOUR BF WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH SOMEONE ELSE

I CAN SEE WHY TOO

**Nana:**

I RLY WANNA FUCKING PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW

**Chicago:**

Nope

**_Chicago left the group_ **

**PrinceOfChina:**

GET OVER YOURSELF JAEMIN

YOUR BOYFRIEND IS ALLOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS

**Nana:**

I NEVER FUCKING SAID HE COULDN'T 

IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN IT SEEMS LIKE HE'S MORE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE OF THESE SAID FRIENDS RATHER THAN ME THOUGH

BECAUSE GUESS FUCKING WHAT RENJUN I KNOW HE COULD DO A LOT BETTER THAN ME AND IK ONE DAY HE'S PROBABLY GONNA REALIZE THAT SO SORRY FOR WANTING TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH HIM AS I CAN BEFORE HE REALIZES THAT

**Samoyed:**

Baby no...

**Nana:**

I’m done

I’m fucking done

**_Nana left the group_ **

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**_Canada is online_ **

**Canada:**

Yo wassup

Why were y’all spamming the gc

**MarksBitch:**

What’s we miss?

**Dolphin:**

Not the time

**AwkwardBoi:**

Scroll up and read the chat

**MarksBitch:**

Oh shit

**Canada:**

Shit went down

Renjun? Jeno?

**Samoyed:**

…

What do I do

**PrinceOfChina:**

That got intense

I think I took it a bit too far

**MarksBitch:**

Ya think?

**Dolphin:**

Now

Markhyuck

Where were you?

Were you making out? Were you fucking?

The fans wanna know

**Canada:**

You don't need to know what we were doing

**Samoyed:**

I should go talk to Jaemin

**AwkwardBoi:**

Yeah, you probably should

**Samoyed:**

I’m kinda scared 

He was very angry

He’s scary when angry

**Canada:**

Good luck

—

**_Private chat between Nana and Samoyed_ **

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin?

Baby?

**_Nana is online_ **

**_Nana went offline_ **

**Samoyed:**

@Nana

Please talk to me

Pleaseee

Pwetty pwease

Jaemin 🥺❤️

I love you

Pls come online and talk to me

**_Nana is online_ **

**Nana:**

What do you want? 🙄 

**Samoyed:**

Please don’t be mad

**Nana:**

How could I not be mad?

You saw what Renjun said

Listen, me and him may be best friends, but I rly hate him rn

**Samoyed:**

Come on, you don't mean that

**Nana:**

I wish I could say you were wrong

But he rly pissed me off

**Samoyed:**

What you said before

Is it true?

Do you rly think I’m gonna find someone better than you?

**Nana:**

Yes

How could I not think that

Especially when all you do is spend time with Renjun, who I was already jealous of before we started dating

He could treat you better than I could 

He’s cuter than me

He’s more talented than me

He’d be a better boyfriend

Just go ahead and leave me now

**Samoyed:**

You’re not just jealous of me and Renjun

You’re jealous  _ of  _ Renjun

**Nana:**

Yeah cause he’s better than me in every possible way

**Samoyed:**

Do you remember that one day at the park?

It was after school and that day had been horrible

Kids kept teasing me and I was already tired from endless practice

After school I went to the park to get away for a bit and you followed me

When I tried to tell you to go away you just smiled and said you didn’t want me to be alone because you knew that it wasn’t what I really wanted

That day turned into one of the most memorable of my life because as soon as we sat down on a bench you made some stupid joke that made me smile

You made sure that the smile didn’t leave my face for a second after that

That’s when I knew it was you

That’s when I knew that you Na Jaemin are the love of my life 

I love you Jaemin and you are so much more than what you think of yourself

**Nana:**

But what if I’m not

The thing is Jeno

You've created this version of me in your head that’s way better than what I actually am

I’m sure everyone else just thinks I’m a crazy controlling boyfriend

And I know I am

I don't mean to be

But I am

**Samoyed:**

You’re not controlling

You’re just protective

It’s rly not that bad Jaemin

This is the first time you’ve ever rly been this angry abt it

And most of the time you do have a reason to be angry

You’re never angry about anything without reason

**Nana:**

But I always feel like I’m angry for no reason

Especially bc of how everyone is when I’m angry

They act as if me being angry is a joke and then continue on to say that I’m being over dramatic

**Samoyed:**

When they make jokes, it’s just them trying to diffuse the situation

And when they say your being over dramatic, it’s just cause they don't completely understand the situation 

**Nana:**

But still

It makes me feel like I’m going insane

**Samoyed:**

I know, but maybe if you try to talk to the others abt how you feel, they’ll stop?

Also, sorry for not spending much time with you lately, I just feel like I’m too clingy so I just wanted to give you some space 👉👈

**Nana:**

You’re not too clingy

If anything, I’m too clingy

**Samoyed:**

We’re both pretty clingy

**Nana:**

Which is why we’re a perfect match ❤️😘

**Samoyed:**

True true ❤️🥰

Do you want me to add you back to the gc?

**Nana:**

Yeah, I should probably try to talk to renjun

—

**_Ultimate Dream Team_ **

**_Samoyed added Nana to the group_ **

**PrinceOfChina:**

Hi Jaemin 👋 

**Nana:**

…

**PrinceOfChina:**

I’m so sorry

Pls don’t be mad

**Nana:**

Fuck you

**PrinceOfChina:**

I deserve that

**Samoyed:**

I thought you said you were gonna talk to him

Not insult him

**Nana:**

I did talk to him

**Samoyed:**

Jaemin…

**Nana:**

Fine

I’m sorry for freaking out on you

**PrinceOfChina:**

It’s okay

I’m sorry for saying mean things

**Nana:**

I forgive you

**Samoyed:**

There

You have apologized and forgiven each other

**Nana:**

I’m going back to bed

Good night

**Samoyed:**

It’s not night time

**Nana:**

I SAID GOODNIGHT

**_Nana went offline_ **


	11. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro has been getting bullied by some trainees ever since he was announced to debut in NCT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Mentions of suicide, mentions of self harm, bullying

**_BetterThanYou added TikTokKing to_ ** **_Fuck You Shotaro_ **

**_TikTokKing is online_ **

**TikTokKing:**

Can you guys stop terrorizing me?

**YourNotBetterThanMe:**

No

**TikTokKing:**

I will block all three of you

**IJustWannaGetFood:**

Your phone is messed up and it wont let you block people

You’ve been complaining about it The whole time you were a trainee

**YourNotBetterThanMe:**

Yeah

You know

Before you left us to debut in NCT

**BetterThanYou:**

You don't even deserve it

You only trained for a couple months

We’ve trained for years

YEARS

**IJustWannaGetFood:**

We’ve given up so much and have been through so much

You don’t understand even the half of it

How could you?

You only trained for not even two months

**YourNotBetterThanMe:**

You trained for such a short period of time

And it shows

I listened to Make A Wish

Your rap skills just aren’t it

**BetterThanYou:**

And your dance skills too

You aren’t even a good dancer

**IJustWannaGetFood:**

And there’s no way you were chosen because of your visuals

Like bitch where?

**TikTikKing:**

SHUT UP

**BetterThanYou:**

Awww

Are youw feewings getting huwt 

**YourNotBetterThanMe:**

He’s such a baby 😂 

**IJustWannaGetFood:**

I bet the other members don't even like you lol 😂 

**BetterThanYou:**

Yeah, they probably have a group chat that your not in and they probably talk shit about you in it lmao

**IJustWannaGetFood:**

You’re so weird and stupid

Why do people even like you?

Oh wait, they probably just pretending

Your fans are probably just pretending to like you

**YourNotBetterThanMe:**

Honestly just go and off yourself already

**BetterThanYou:**

Yeah it’s not like anyone would miss you

**IJustWannaGetFood:**

Or care

**_TikTokKing went offline_ **

**BetterThanYou:**

Let’s hope he’s going to do what we advised him to

**IJustWannaGetFood:**

Lmao 😂 

**YourNotBetterThanMe:**

Yeah lol 😂 

-25 Minutes Later-

**_CoolNewKid added Moon, Chicago, MomOf22, WinwinsEars, SnowWhite, #StopBullyingDoyoung, Alice, Straight?, Cinderella, ChaoticGay, Elsa, Canada, Jasmine, Rapunzel, PrinceOfChina, Samoyed, MarksBitch, Nana, TensBaby, Dolphin, and AwkwardBoi to_ ** **_SHOTAROS BEING BULLIED_ **

**_WinwinsEars is online_ **

**WinwinsEars:**

WHO TF IS BOTHERING MY CHILD

**_MomOf22 is online_ **

**MomOf22:**

Calm down

Anger isn’t gonna solve problems

Sungchan, please explain the situation

**_ChaoticGay is online_ **

**ChaoticGay:**

But Taeyong hyung, you’re hands are in fists and you look like your gonna punch someone

I’m kinda scared

**MomOf22:**

Shhhhh

Sungchan, explain

**CoolNewKid:**

Me and Shotaro hyung were sitting on the couch and I glanced over at his phone and I saw that some people were saying some pretty mean things

I was waiting for him to leave the room and leave his phone on the couch so I could go on his phone and read the whole conversation, but he left the dorm and took his phone with him

But, I was able to guess his password so I just hacked into his account

They said some pretty bad things

Well

More like rly rly bad things that you shouldn’t say to anyone

**WinwinsEars:**

WHAT DID THOSE FUCKERS SAY

**MomOf22:**

Yuta, calm down

Now Sungchan please tell us

WHAT DID THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS SAY

**CoolNewKid:**

Well, they were being salty that Shotaro hyung debuted sooner than they did

They were saying shit like “you didn’t deserve to debut, you only trained for a couple months”

Then they started bashing his dance and rap ability and pretty much called him ugly

Then they they called him a baby after he told them to shut up

Then they said that we probably don’t like him and are just pretending and that we “probably have a gc excluding him where we talk shit about him”

Then they called him weird and stupid and were like “why do people even like you” and then continued to say “oh wait they probably just pretending” then said that his friends are probably pretending to like him

Then uh

Well

They told him to kill himself and said that no one would miss him or care

Then he went offline and they said “let’s hope he’s going to do what we advised him to”

**_Dolphin is online_ **

**_Nana is online_ **

**_Jasmine is online_ **

**Jasmine:**

Wtf

That’s so messed up

No one deserves that treatment

**Nana:**

Permission to track down these motherfuckers and beat their asses?

**MomOf22:**

Permission granted

**Dolphin:**

Do you know where Shotaro hyung went?

**CoolNewKid:**

No

He didn’t even say anything before he left

He just got up and walked out 

**Dolphin:**

Do you know how long this has been going on?

**CoolNewKid:**

No, but it’s probably been going on since he was announced to debut 

Shit, he won’t answer my texts

Can everyone one else try to text him?

**MomOf22:**

He didn’t answer me either

**ChaoticGay:**

Maybe his phone is just on silent?

**CoolNewKid:**

No, he only puts it on silent when he goes to sleep

**MomOf22:**

Xiaojun, get the rest of WayV on

Jaemin, Chenle, get the other Dream members on 

I’ll get the rest of the 127 members online

**_Moon is online_ **

**_Canada is online_ **

**_MarksBitch is online_ **

**_Straight? Is online_ **

**_Chicago is online_ **

**_#StopBullyingDoyoung is online_ **

**_SnowWhite is online_ **

**_Rapunzel is online_ **

**_Alice is online_ **

**_TensBaby is online_ **

**_Elsa is online_ **

**_Cinderella is online_ **

**_Samoyed is online_ **

**_AwwkardBoi is online_ **

**_Prince of China is online_ **

**Elsa:**

Oh? New gc

Pls explain the name of it

**Jasmine:**

Scroll up and read convo from the beginning

-5 Minutes later-

**Elsa:**

Ohhhh

Oh no

I’ll try to text him

**AwkwardBoi:**

Me too

**Canada:**

Me three

**MarksBitch:**

Me four

**Chicago:**

Me five

**SnowWhite:**

Me six

**Dolphin:**

Okay we get it

You’re all gonna try to contact him

-5 minutes later-

**WinwinsEars:**

So?

Did he answer any of you?

**Chicago:**

Nope

**Moon:**

Nope

**MarksBitch:**

No

**Canada:**

Nope

**Straight?:**

No

**#StopBullyingDoyoung:**

No

**SnowWhite:**

No

**Rapunzel:**

Nope

**Alice:**

Nope

**TensBaby:**

No

**PrinceOfChina:**

Nope

**Elsa:**

Nope

**Cinderella:**

No

**Samoyed:**

No

**AwkwardBoi:**

Nope

**WinwinsEars:**

Fuck

Why won’t he answer any of us???

—

**_Private chat between Dolphin and TikTokKing_ **

**Dolphin:**

@TikTokKing

@TikTokKing

@TikTokKing

@TikTokKing

@TikTokKing

Just answer already

Gahh

Pleaseeeee

We’re all rly worried

Listen

Don't do anything dumb plsss

Idk if your reading these and just not coming online or not

But pls just don't do anything stupid

We found out about the bullying

Sungchan figured out your password and hacked your account

He read the messages

They were really mean

Don't listen to them though

They don't know what they”re talking about

They’re just jealous

Listen

I understand what your going through

**_TikTokKing is online_ **

**TikTokKing:**

You expect me not to listen to them?

They harass me every single day

I’m fucking tired of it

I can’t take it anymore

You probably don't even care

You’re probably pretending

**Dolphin:**

They’re starting to get to you

You can’t listen to them

**TikTokKing:**

Why not?

Why shouldn’t I?

**Dolphin:**

Because I don’t want you to do anything stupid

**TikTokKing:**

You probably don’t even care and are just pretending

**Dolphin:**

If I didn’t care, why would I be texting you?

**TikTokKing:**

Idk...

**Dolphin:**

Listen

I understand how you feel

I know it’s hard not to listen to them

I completely understand

But I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did

**TikTokKing:**

What?

**Dolphin:**

I only trained for a couple months too

When I debuted, my friends who were still trainees weren’t very happy 

They were jealous that someone who only trained for a couple months debuted before them who had trained for years

They started bullying me

I didn’t tell anyone

They really got to me

It only got worse

I did some stupid things

I started hurting myself

And I don’t want you to do what I did

**TikTokKing:**

How did it stop?

**Dolphin:**

Donghyuck hyung walked in on me hurting myself one time and I had no choice but to tell him everything

We told the other members about it and then we told the company about it

And the trainees were no longer trainees after that

**TikTokKing:**

You’re better now right?

**Dolphin:**

Yes

It took awhile for me to actual get serious about stopping, but with help from everyone, I finally got better

But this isn’t about me

When did it start?

**TikTokKing:**

As soon as I told them that I was debuting in NCT

They weren’t happy for me at all

Maybe I didn’t deserve to debut

I didn’t train long enough

I don’t deserve this

**Dolphin:**

No, you do deserve this

They’re just jealous because you’re more talented than them

What kind of stuff have they said to you?

Other than what they said in the gc they added you to

**TikTokKing:**

Well I’m not gonna get into detail about the things they said but basically they also threaten me and constantly send photos and videos of people hurting themselves and telling me to do it too…

**Dolphin:**

You’ve never actually done it right?

**TikTokKing:**

…

**Dolphin:**

Oh no

How many times have you done it?

When did you start?

**TikTokKing:**

I’ve only done it a few times

It started about a month ago

**Dolphin:**

Hyung…

**TikTokKing:**

Oh god sungchans gonna kill me if he finds out

**Dolphin:**

No he won’t

He’ll probably just cuddle you and show you how much he loves and cares about you 

**TikTokKing:**

But what if he’ll be mad at me?

I feel like he’ll be mad at me if he finds out

**Dolphin:**

He won’t

When Donghyuck hyung found me hurting myself, I thought he was gonna start yelling at me. But he didn’t. He wasn’t even mad

**TikTokKing:**

What exactly did he do when he found you doing it?

**Dolphin:**

At first he stood there frozen for a second, I think he was processing what he witnessed. Then he quickly leaned down next to me, carefully grabbed my arm and looked at it. He started crying and he hugged me. He took the blade out of my hand and threw it away. He started telling me how much he cared about me and that I didn’t have to hurt myself and that I could have talked to him about how I was feeling. He helped clean and bandage my arm up and then we went to my room and talked about why I was doing it.

**TikTokKing:**

What did the others do when they found out?

**Dolphin:**

At first, we told the other Dreamies, since Donghyuck hyung had to start promoting with 127. When he found out, he stayed at the Dream dorms for a while. The others kept asking why but he just made up some excuse. But he had to promote with 127, so he wouldn’t be able to be Theresa much and make sure I wouldn’t relapse, so after a long talk, we decided to tell the other dreamies. We all sat down in the living room of the Dream dorm, I was terrified that they would just laugh at me or be angry with me, but they didn’t. They all looked more scared than I was. They asked why and I told them about the bullying. We decided to tell the rest of the members about the bullying after 127 got done with promotions. And so, we did. The day after we told them, we told the company. The company fired those trainees. 

**TikTokKing:**

Should I tell Sungchan that I’ve been hurting myself?

**Dolphin:**

You probably won’t be able to stop without the help and support of at least one person

And I know that I could be that one person, but I don’t live with you and it would be difficult for me to actually stop you from doing it, so I think you should at least tell him

**TikTokKing:**

Okay

I’m scared

**Dolphin:**

Don’t worry

Everything will be okay

—

**_My Besties_ **

**TikTokKing:**

Hey guys….

**WinwinsEars:**

Shotaro!!!!!

**CoolNewKid:**

Omg are you okay?!?!

**Jasmine:**

We were so worried

**Dolphin:**

Woah woah

Chill guys

**CoolNewKid:**

Are you okay hyung?

**TikTokKing:**

I’m fine

Well, not mentally ✌️

**MomOf22:**

We found out about the bullying…

**Chicago:**

Do you need me to beat some people up?

**PrinceOfChina:**

Don't even ask

Just track them down and do it

I feel like Shotaro would tell you not to

**TikTokKing:**

You would be correct

Pls don’t

They don't deserve that

**MarksBitch:**

ExCuSe Me?!?!

They very much do deserve it

**TensBaby:**

Shotaro, they told you to kill yourself

**Rapunzel:**

No one should ever say that to someone

**WinwinsEars:**

Awww Shotaro is so forgiving and kind hearted 

But, they do deserve it

**TikTokKing:**

…

They were really mean guys

**Chicago:**

We know

Sungchan told us all that they said

Are you okay?

**TikTokKing:**

No

**MomOf22:**

We should probably tell the company about the bullying

**CoolNewKid:**

And I think you should buy a new phone since you can’t block people

**TikTokKing:**

I’ve been saving up for a new one

**CoolNewKid:**

Good

**SnowWhite:**

Why didn’t you tell us about the bullying earlier?

**TikTokKing:**

Idk

I was scared I guess

I didn’t think you guys would care…

**WinwinsEars:**

Awww Shotaro 🥺

**MomOf22:**

Okay, we’ll tell the company abt it tomorrow

Shotaro, if they text you again, don’t read the message

Just ignore it

I know it’ll be hard

But it would be best if you just don’t read it

**TikTokKing:**

Okay

I’ll try

**SnowWhite:**

Don't worry, Shotaro

Soon, this will all be over and they won't be able to hurt you anymore

**TikTokKing:**

Thx guys

Ilysm

**WinwinsEars:**

💜 

—

**_Private chat between TikTokKing and CoolNewKid_ **

**TikTokKing:**

Sungchan…

I have to tell you something

**CoolNewKid:**

What’s up?

**TikTokKing:**

Fuck, idk how to say this

**CoolNewKid:**

Say what?

**TikTokKing:**

I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!

**CoolNewKid:**

What?

You are?

**TikTokKing:**

Mhm

Do you like me back?

**CoolNewKid:**

Of course I love you too

How could I not?

**TikTokKing:**

Wait

You do?

**CoolNewKid:**

Yes

**TikTokKing:**

So then do you maybe wanna be my bf?

**CoolNewKid:**

Bruh is that even a question?

Of course!!

**TikTokKing:**

🥰

Oh also I’ve been hurting myself

**_TikTokKing went offline_ **

**CoolNewKid:**

WHAT?

GET YOUR ASS BACK ONLINE

WE GONNA CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION

SHOTARO!!!


	12. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo has been acting differently. Taeil has noticed, but didint know how to bring it up. Donghyuck witnessed Jungwoo start to have a panic attack, but he ran off right after he asked if he was okay. Taeil and Donghyuck finally bring it up to Jungwoo and ask what’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Mentions of abuse, anxiety

**_Private chat between Moon and ChaoticGay_ **

**_Moon is online_ **

**Moon:**

Hey Jungwoo, you okay?

**_ChaoticGay is online_ **

**ChaoticGay:**

Uh, yeah

Why?

**Moon:**

Donghyuck texted me…

**ChaoticGay:**

HE’S LYING!

**Moon:**

Jungwoo… is something going on?

**ChaoticGay:**

No

I’m 1000% fine

I’m away okay 👌 

**Moon:**

You’re hiding something

**ChaoticGay:**

No I’m not

**Moon:**

Jungwoo, if something has been going on, you know can tell me, right?

**ChaoticGay:**

Nothings going on hyung

I swear 

**Moon:**

I feel like you’re not telling the truth…

I’m really worried about you

I’ve noticed a few changes in your behavior

I didn’t say anything about it before cause I didn’t know how to bring it up

Are you doing okay?

What’s going on?

Please tell me

I want to help

I’m worried

**ChaoticGay:**

I’m doing fine

Nothings going on

**Moon:**

Then why have you been eating less?

Why have you seemed more tired than usual?

Why have you seemed more on edge and worried?

And why have you been isolating yourself from all of us?

**ChaoticGay:**

…

Okay

I will explain

I’ve been eating less because during dinner I get so caught up in my own thoughts that I forget that there’s food in front of me

I’ve seemed more tired lately because I can’t seem to fall asleep because my mind runs wild with thoughts

I’ve seemed more on edge and worried because I can’t stop overthinking every little thing 

I’ve been distancing myself from you guys because I didn’t want you to notice that anything was wrong

Shit

**_ChaoticGay went offline_ **

**Moon:**

No wait

Come back online

—

**_Private chat between Moon and MarksBitch_ **

**Moon:**

He went offline :(

**MarksBitch:**

I’m worried about him

**Moon:**

Me too

What exactly happened though?

**MarksBitch:**

We were in the practice room practicing choreo and we took a break

He checked his phone and then started panicking

He started breathing heavily and crying

I asked if he was okay and he just ran out

**Moon:**

I’m rly worried abt him

**MarksBitch:**

Same

He’s been acting different

**Moon:**

I asked him abt it and he said some worrying things but then went offline

**MarksBitch:**

I’ll try to text him

**Moon:**

Kk

—

**MarksBitch:**

Heyyyyy hyung

Hyung

Pls come online

I wanna talk to you

Plsssss

I won’t stop texting you until you answer me

G

S

Q

W

X

C

B

V

C

F

V

**_ChaoticGay is online_ **

**ChaoticGay:**

Omg stop 😂 

**MarksBitch:**

Hiiiii

**ChaoticGay:**

What’s up?

**MarksBitch:**

Hyung

Stop pretending like there’s nothing going on

You know what’s up

**ChaoticGay:**

…

**MarksBitch:**

Where did you run to?

**ChaoticGay:**

Nowhere

**MarksBitch:**

Fine

Don't tell me

We can have this conversation over text

**_ChaoticGay went offline_ **

**MarksBitch:**

You can ignore me, fine

You can run away to avoid the conversation, fine

But you’re gonna have to talk abt it at some point

We literally live together 

You can’t run from your problems forever

**_ChaoticGay is online_ **

**ChaoticGay:**

Why can’t I?

Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away

**MarksBitch:**

Trust me

They won’t

Pls talk to me

I wanna help you

**ChaoticGay:**

Fine

You want me to talk to you?

I will

When I was younger, I lived in an abusive household

Mentally and physically

After I moved out, I started seeing a therapist and was diagnosed with anxiety

Well, I haven’t been taking my meds 

The reason I ran out of the practice room earlier was because I got a text from my stupid mom asking for money

Flashbacks started racing through my head and I started to have a panic attack but didn’t want you to worry, so I ran out

Now you probably think I’m a wimp who deserves every punch I got from my parents

**MarksBitch:**

I can’t even tell you how wrong you are

You are not a wimp

You did not deserve any of what your parents did to you

Are you okay right now tho?

Are you feeling better?

**ChaoticGay:**

Kinda

**MarksBitch:**

When we go home, you need to take your meds

**ChaoticGay:**

I’m gonna refill

I kinda flushed them down the toilet…

**MarksBitch:**

Hyung…

Why?

**ChaoticGay:**

They made me sleepy

**MarksBitch:**

But that doesn’t mean you should flush them down the toilet

**ChaoticGay:**

Yeah yeah

Whatever

**MarksBitch:**

Hyung, you need to get more meds as soon as possible

Also, if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me

I’m here for you always

**ChaoticGay:**

Thank you

You’re such a great friend

Also, I have a therapy session tomorrow

**MarksBitch**

You don’t have to thank me

You better tell your therapist everything

**ChaoticGay:**

I will, don’t worry

**MarksBitch:**

Good

Now, you should come back to the practice room so we can get ready to go back to the dorms

It’s getting late 

**ChaoticGay:**

Kk

—

**_Private chat between MarksBitch and Moon_ **

**MarksBitch:**

Hey, I just walked to Jungwoo hyung

Everything’s settled now

You don’t have to worry

**Moon:**

Okay

Thanks

He’s doing okay?

**MarksBitch:**

Yeah, he’s fine

**Moon:**

Good

Thanks

**MarksBitch:**

Your welcome

We’ll be back at the dorms soon btw

**Moon:**

Kk


	13. Bullied (Continuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the ‘Bullied’ chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of self harm

**_Private Chat Between TikTokKing and CoolNewKid_ **

**CoolNewKid:**

Hyung

Hyung

Hyung

@TikTokKing

@TikTokKing

@TikTokKing

Come online

Please

We need to talk about this

Hyung

**_TikTokKing is online_ **

**TikTokKing:**

…

I understand your concern

But

It’s not that serious

**CoolNewKid:**

Wdym it’s not serious?!

Hyung, you’ve been hurting yourself

It very much is serious

**TikTokKing:**

Pshhh

Nahhh

**CoolNewKid:**

Hyung

This is serious

**TikTokKing:**

Okay fine

I guess it is

**CoolNewKid:**

Why have you been hurting yourself?

Is it because of those stupid bullies?

**TikTokKing:**

Yeah…

**CoolNewKid:**

Where did you get the idea from?

**TikTokKing:**

Well, it was all kind of an accident

I was doing something, I forget what, but I accidentally scratched my arm and it started bleeding

I don't know why but I liked it?

It made me feel better

So, I looked up ways I could hurt myself and found different techniques and tried them

I liked cutting myself the most, so I bought a pencil sharpener from the store and took the blade out

And yeah

**CoolNewKid:**

You know you can’t continue doing it, right?

**TikTokKing:**

Okay but is it really hurting anybody?

**CoolNewKid:**

Yes

**TikTokKing:**

Who?

**CoolNewKid:**

YOU!

**TikTokKing:**

Oh, yeah

Ha ha

**CoolNewKid:**

Not “ha ha”

**TikTokKing:**

Okay…

**CoolNewKid:**

Promise you’ll stop?

Please

It’s dangerous

**TikTokKing:**

…

Ughhh such a hard promise to make

**CoolNewKid:**

Hyung….

Please

I’m begging you 

**TikTokKing:**

I promise

**CoolNewKid:**

When you have the urge to hurt yourself or are going through a difficult time, just talk to me, please

**TikTokKing:**

Okay

I will

**CoolNewKid:**

You should come back to the dorms now

Please

**TikTokKing:**

Okay, I’ll start walking home

**CoolNewKid:**

Good

See you in a few?

**TikTokKing:**

See you in a few

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any recommendations or want me to write about a specific topic, you can add a comment if you want 🙃
> 
> Also my brothers Archive account is Kpop_fanboi if you wanna check him out he helps out with quite a few of these:)


End file.
